True Love's Quest
by kurtswish
Summary: Prince Kurt is on a quest to rescue Princess Rachel, in the hopes of finding true love. However,Prince Blaine has also been charged to save Princess Rachel. Will true love be found on the way or in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is based off a prompt from Indiaskye on Gleeforum. I hope you like it. **

One after the other the wave of attackers came, but they were no match for Kurt. Kurt's lithe frame and almost delicate features belied the strength and dexterity he possessed. One after the other they came at him and one after another the fell. Kurt dodged and parried, lunged and struck as the moment called for. As the last lay whimpering at his feet, a voice called out over the moans and panting of the group, "Sloppy! I could have dispatched them in half the time. You spend too much time avoiding them when you should be attacking them. How many times do I have to tell you not to wait for them to come to you? Use your momentum not theirs."

Kurt wiped the sweat off his brow before leveling speaker with a haughty gaze. "That may well be Lady Sue, but by using their momentum and making them do all the work, I use less energy; meaning I don't tire as quickly and while they can hardly move now, I am barely winded."

Kurt reached down and helped one of the men to his feet as if to prove his point. "Well spotted, but you cannot always rely on that tactic to see you through a fight." The men, all twenty of them, slowly rose to their feet using their wooden practice swords to prop themselves up.

"Is that all for today?" Kurt asked swinging his own sword in a circle at his side.

"Only because these oafs can't seem to catch their breaths, I need to find a better challenge for you for tomorrow."

Just as she was going to dismiss him, a young boy rushed into the courtyard and bowed, "Prince Kurt, the king sends for you sir."

"Very well, Lady Sue until tomorrow," he told her with a nod before making his way to the throne room.

As soon as Kurt swept into the room, he began speaking, "Pardon my appearance father, but I was in the middle of training with Lady Sue when you called for me." His eyes then scanned the throne room. His father and stepmother sat in the thrones on the platform at the front of the room, as he expected. His stepbrother Finn stood on the floor closest to his mother. His father's advisor, William, stood opposite Finn. A stranger stood in the center of the room. He was sweaty and barely looked put together enough to be presented before he king of Illyria. Kurt made a quick bow to his father before being motioned to take his place at his father's side.

"Prince Kurt we have called you here because this messenger brings us some shocking news." King Burt announced in the official manner the throne room called for before motioning for the messenger to speak again.

"Most renowned King Burt! The kingdom of Navarre humbly seeks your help. King Hiram's daughter has been taken captive. The princess Rachel is even now being held in a fortress in the mountains of Mithrim guarded by a dragon as well as other unknown obstacles. As we are a peaceful country delighting in music and art rather than war we have no knights prepared an assault of this magnitude. We beseech your help bringing back the jewel of our Kingdom."

Kurt listened to his father and William discuss who to send to the aid of the princess while his own thoughts began to whirl. This may be just what he needed. He was now of marrying age and had yet to meet a woman who caught his eye. The stories if his childhood told of princes rescuing beautiful princesses and finding true love. Perhaps this was what was keeping Kurt from finding his one true love. His own father had saved his mother from a tower guarded by an evil witch. It may in fact explain why no woman had ever caught his eye. Although it did not explain the way his heart sped when he visited the blacksmith.

Kurt broke out of his revelry as William suggested sending Finn on the mission. "Father if I may... send me. This endeavor will require stealth as well as strength. I think we can all agree that Finn while strong lacks the stealth needed to traverse the mountains of Mithrim."

King Burt leveled his son with a somber look. "Son, while you certainly possess he skill and cunning for such an undertaking, I fear you may lack the strength."

" With all due respect, I just bested twenty of lady Sue's best men singlehandedly." Kurt retorted barely containing his contempt.

"The truth is I am not sure I wish to risk either of my sons. Our kingdom needs you."

Kurt held his head high as he spoke, "If you deem to send me, I give you my word I will return to Illyria with the Princess. Our kingdoms have been living in peace since the reign of your father's father. Let us not strain the relationship between us by not sending the best man for the job. You know I am who needs to go." With a resigned sigh, King Burt agreed. "Very well, I will leave at first light. I am loath to leave the princess any longer than I have to but I must make preparations."  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine strode into the throne room to see his parents sitting regally. He bowed quickly but fully to the pair before straightening up and waiting for his father to speak.<p>

"Prince Blaine, it has come to our attention that Rachel Princess of Navarre has been captured and is being held in the mountains of Mithrim. You are to go and rescue her. If you succeed King Hiram with surely give you his daughter's hand, linking our kingdoms together; your brother eventually ruling Padua and you Navarre. Go meet with Sir Dalton, he is already preparing for your departure. Do not fail us Prince Blaine."

With another bow and not a word from the prince, Blaine turned and made his way to Sir Dalton's quarters. As he walked, his thoughts wandered. He had to successes in this quest; it was honor or death. He always knew that being the younger prince he was destined for a political marriage rather than one of love like his brother Cooper found in Princess Annabelle. He did not think his story would be of a quest to save the fair princess. The idea suited his romantic side, though something felt off about the endeavor.

Nevertheless, soon the prince found himself looking over detailed maps of the mountainous region with Sir Dalton planning the route he would need to take to save the lady fair.

* * *

><p>The sky was just beginning to lighten when Kurt loaded his steed for his journey. His provisions were light; a bed roll, a waterproofed cloak, some dried fruits and meat, two large water skins and weapons. He was dressed in the fashion of a commoner; a plain gray tunic black breeches and black riding boots with a grey cloak. His black horse Merlin stood at the ready to carry him on his way. Kurt whistled low, just as his father approached.<p>

"Be careful my son, if honor did not demand your departure I would bar it," he said still speaking in the manner required for the king before pulling Kurt into his arms. "Keep safe my son. I have already lost your mother; I could not bear to lose you too."

As they parted, a falcon landed deftly on Kurt's shoulder. "Don't worry father. Pavarotti will take care of me." Kurt said with a smile stroking he bird on the head. He then turned his gaze back to his father, "I promised I will return, and that is a promise I intend to keep. We will see each other again." Kurt grabbed his father's hand and hugged him once last time before mounting his horse. With a wave, he set off on his quest to save a princess and win her heart.

It was early enough still Kurt did not meet anyone on the road that led from the castle. He wanted to keep news of his quest from reaching the ears of those responsible for abducting the princess. The palace staff, though trusted, had a tendency to talk and was being told Kurt was merely going to visit the kingdom of his late mother's parents. So, through the still sleeping streets Kurt stole off into the dawn.

* * *

><p>Blaine's silver horse waited for him as he strode into the stable before dawn. Sir Dalton wanted him to leave with all the pomp and circumstance a returning victor would receive however, Blaine was adamant to keep his departure silent. He made sure to tell the stable boy to have Orion ready just as the sky began to lighten. He knew Sir Dalton would be furious at him for disobeying a direct order but a nagging feeling told Blaine this course of action was best. With a quick nod to the drowsy boy, Blaine took off into the night like a thief making away with the loot. The sun was just cresting over the hill as he passed the last vestige of the town surrounding the castle.<p>

**AN: I wanted to make this part a little longer, but this really seemed the best place to stop for now. Updates will come at least once a week. I usually write faster, but lately that is all I have been able to do. Hopefully they will be quicker. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry for the wait on this! The last two weeks have been crazy hectic; compound that with a bit of writers block and not much writing happened. For those following my other story; I will try and updated that soon as well. Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always welcomed. Thank you for the people who reviewed the last chapter and added this to their notifications. **

Kurt pushed Merlin to his limits for three straight days, knowing he needed all haste whilst in his own kingdom, before relying on stealth once he crossed the border of Illyria. The few peasants he passed on his journey merely watched his figure fly passed as he made his way closer to the woods that separated the safety of the kingdom from the dreaded mountains beyond. If they knew it was the prince himself, no mention was made of it. Most likely, no one saw him well enough to determine his identity.

Each night the prince would stop just as the sun began to set, sending Pavarotti to hunt while he unloaded Merlin of his burden. The catch was always small, just enough for the two to share, while Merlin grazed on the sweet fresh grass the land had to offer. Before the sky lightened, Kurt was up and preparing for another hard ride.

As the sun began it's slow descent on the third day, Kurt noticed smoke rising in the distance from just over the hill. He slowed Merlin to a stop, releasing him to graze as he would, taking his sword and bow, before moving quietly to scout the origin of the fire. He crested the hill, hidden by a tree and saw a beautifully painted wagon stopped in front of a roaring campfire. Movement to the right caught his eye, as a tall dark woman emerged carrying a large pot. Before Kurt could possible process what happened, a large black panther raced toward the woman, knocking her to the ground. An arrow was notched and posed to fly from Kurt's bow in a second.

"Stay your hand prince." A voice sounded from the other side of the tree, laughter hiding in the words. "Lord Tubbington will not eat her; he only wants the stew she was bringing out."

Kurt looked over to see a beautiful blond woman smiling at him with a bouquet of wild flowers clutched in her hands. Yells reached them from their place by the tree, the woman was yelling at the panther lapping up the spilled contents of the pot in a language Kurt couldn't place. She looked up in alarm when she saw Kurt standing there with her companion.

"Brittany, run down here at once." She called.

The other woman, Brittany presumably, threw her head back and laughter like bells bounced around the hills. "Santana, his heart is pure, he means us no harm." With that, she grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him towards the vardo. Kurt allowed himself to be pulled towards the woman and the large cat, who by now had devoured the entire contents of the stew pot.

* * *

><p>Prince Blaine made his way to the border of Padua quickly, before crossing into Navarre. Navarre being a small, peaceful kingdom, it only took him two more days to come close to its other border. He could see the forest in the distance that lead to the Mountains of Mithrim. As the sun set he watch flashes of light appear from the shadows of the trees. From this distance, he could not tell what they were but something told him they were not man-made.<p>

Pulling his eyes away, he unloaded his horse and prepared himself a quick meal while Orion grazed around him. The night grew colder, the small fire and three nights of solitude bit at him and he pulled his cloak in tighter around himself.

"Brittany, that tub of lard you like to call a cat just ate our supper." Santana admonished as they approached. Brittany just smiled and grabbed her hand with her free one.

"Don't worry about that now Santana; we have a prince visiting us today!" She said bouncing up and down on her heels.

Kurt turned to her his eyebrows raised, "I never said I was…"

He was cut off by a sharp look from Santana, "You don't need to tell Brittany anything; she has a knack for knowing things. So if she says you are a prince, you must be, and if she brought you into our camp, you must be true of heart. You are free to join us, but the giant menace ate the last of our meat."

"I can help with that" Prince Kurt began again before being cut off once more. He wondered if he would ever be able to finish a thought around these women.

"What do you have a hand full of courtiers just over the hill ready to bring you your fondest desires?" Santana asked scathingly. Kurt could only blink in response, the only person who had ever spoken to him like that was Lady Sue; he was a prince after all.

"Of course not…"

"Oh then were you planning on hunting with your princely magical powers, or haven't you noticed that the sun is setting."

Brittany giggled at that before cupping the other woman's face with her hand in a manner that was so intimate it made Kurt squirm. "No silly, while the three of us may not be able to hunt Prince Kurt has a friend who can do it. Isn't that right my prince?" She turned her bright blue eyes to him expectantly.

"Absolutely Lady Brittany," he said with a smile before whistling low.

Santana had just opened her mouth to speak, undoubtedly to admonish Kurt use of the title, when she was cut off by a falcon scream. All eyes turned to the sky, from which the beautiful bird dove before swooping onto Kurt's shoulder.

He stroked gently at the birds head as she spoke "Pavarotti, my friend, do you think you can find us two nice fat rabbits for a stew?"

Pavarotti snapped his beak a couple of times before pushing off from Kurt's shoulder and taking flight once more. Brittany was beaming at him but Santana meanwhile was fixing him with an appraising look. Kurt held her searching gaze, his smile in place but his posture noble. She seemed to approve of what she saw, at least marginally as she turned back to the vardo. "I will see what other provisions we have. I am sure whatever we poor wandering souls have is not to par with what you are used to however."

Kurt cocked his head at the change of demeanor, the previously fiery woman, now sounded meek. "Whatever you have to offer would be gratefully accepted. My father was not one for courtly dinners full of foods and delicacies not found within his own kingdom. Their appearance in court was a rarity, making the gift of them a far finer thing. Rather we dined on much the same fare our subjects do. I am also not one to scoff at hospitality given. The fire and companionship are enough for me. A meal would just be an added bonus."

She seemed to be searching him once more as she spoke. "Most men of your station would seek to take advantage of two beautiful women in our situation." She let the statement hang in the air. Kurt wasn't sure what to think of that.

"His heart is pure Santana, I don't even think he know what you are talking about." Brittany interjected. "I tell you, he is special that one."

Pavarotti swooped down then dropping a fat grey rabbit at their feet before flying off again. As Kurt picked up the rabbit and pulled the knife out of his belt to clean it, Santana spoke with urgency. "Brittany why don't you run and fetch Prince Kurt's horse, I am sure it is wandering around here somewhere."

"I can just…" Kurt began, ready to tell them he need merely call Merlin and he will come. Once again, Santana cut him off.

"Don't be silly, Prince," this was said almost like an insult than a title. "We can't have you over exerting yourself. If you want to be useful you can help me prepare a new stew." She gave him a pointed look, clearly not wanting him to argue, so he kept silent. He watched Brittany skip happily away over the hill.

Once she was out of ear shot Santana turned back to Kurt. "It is better if she is not here when you clean the meat. It has been a long day of traveling and I don't feel like explaining to her again that the rabbit is really happy we are eating it."

Kurt nodded again, not quite understanding but chose not to argue, instead he began cleaning the rabbit. By the time, the meat was ready for Santana to cut up, Pavarotti had returned with a second, larger rabbit.

"Convenient, that bird is." Santana commented as she laid eyes on his second catch.

Kurt threw the viscera to the falcon before speaking. "He is a friend… we've been together for many years." Kurt said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Blaine nibbled on his meager meal and watched the sky darken. It was times like these Blaine wished he would have brought his lyre or flute with him. He spied the nearby trees. Slowly Blaine walked amongst the trees, inspecting each with care. He wound his way around each tree in the area. Further and further, he walked from his small fire. So caught up in his scrutiny of the trees he paid no mind to the low wall he crossed, announcing his arrival into the Kingdom of Illyria.<p>

Then he saw it, the perfect branch high in a chestnut tree. Clamping his knife in his teeth, Blaine deftly climbed the tree to reach his prize. Minutes later, he had his knife tucked back in his belt and his future instrument in his hand.

As he made his way back to his sparse camp, Blaine finally recognized the wall and that he was standing in Illyria. He turned around to survey the kingdom for the first time, but darkness had descended around him. Instead, he continued back to his fire, ready to begin work to help occupy his time when travel was impossible.

The smell of the fresh food made Kurt's stomach grumble. He ducked his head in embarrassment as the two woman laughed. "Pardon me, the food smells wonderful. I have not had a proper vegetable in almost four days. I'm afraid that my stomach is a little impatient."

"You have never had to go hungry have you?" Santana asked her tone was serious but not harsh.

Kurt shook his head, "We have never gone without. However, when the coffers are low, we eat accordingly. In Illyria, we do not feast while our subjects go without. My father has always been a fair ruler and when my time comes I hope to emulate him."

Santana handed him a bowl saying, "The way you talk about your kingdom almost makes me want to settle here. Nevertheless, it is better for us to continue our wanderings. More than a fortnight and suddenly Brittany is heralded a witch instead of an attraction."

Kurt looked at the sweet blond woman and asked, "How so?"

"We live a traditional nomadic life, dancing and fortune telling for food and goods. One too many of Brittany's predictions come true and our clients are not so appreciative anymore." Santana sounded sad.

"Do you enjoy the life?" Kurt had to ask.

Brittany beamed, "I love it, we get to meet new people and see wonderful lands. After we eat, I will tell your fortune."

The stew was wonderful and company even more so. Brittany and Santana regaled him with stories of their travels. Kurt told them of life in court in return. He hadn't felt this light during a meal in years. They laughed until their sides hurt. Once his bowl was empty for a second time, Brittany grabbed his hand and led him to the door of the vardo.

"Come, I know you have questions about your future, let's find some answers." She smiled at him.

Kurt looked around to Santana, who silently nodded back to him, her face suddenly solemn. The wagon was dark when they entered, but soon Brittany lit a single oil lamp, illuminating the brightly painted interior. Cushions covered the floor and a single bed filled the back, draped with exquisite scarves. The walls were lined with intricately carved shelves and beautifully woven baskets.

Brittany pointed to a cushion, motioning for Kurt to sit while she lit a bundle of sage before sitting across from him. Once situated, held her hand out, silently waiting for Kurt to place his in it. "Your hands are soft, like a baby's." She commented. "But strong." She glided her fingers over every line, tracing the rise and fall, studying his hand they way some would study a work of art. The silence began to unnerve Kurt; suddenly he didn't want to know what Brittany had to say about his future. He resisted the urge to pull his hand away though, and fought the panic, willing Brittany to speak. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what his future held, but a prickling at the back of his brain told him he needed to hear what she had to say, for good or ill.

"You will not find what you are looking for, but fear not, you will find what you seek." She said, her voice rising and falling like a song.

"I… I don't understand I won't find it, but I will."

She smiled sweetly before saying, "They say the owl was a baker's daughter." Her gaze held his as if that sentence was all the answer he needed. Seeing the confusion still on his face, she continued. "Lord, we know what we are, but we know not what we may be."

Prince Kurt looked deep in her blue eyes, searching for meaning. "My sweet lady, I am afraid I do not understand this riddle."

"Tis no riddle, my dear prince. All will be made clear when the time comes. All I can truly tell you more is this; trust with your heart, that is what will lead you to your prize. Do not let your mind befuddled with logic and thought cloud what your heart is trying to tell you. Your quest will be a success but not in the manner you think. Remember, just follow your heart and you will not fail."

Kurt took in her words and nodded. It was cryptic and defied all he had been taught, but that same thing that told him he needed to hear this also told him that the words she spoke were true, even if he didn't understand.

"When the dawn comes you will be leaving us. May the sun shine, all day long, everything go right, and nothing wrong. May those you love bring love back to you, and may all the wishes you wish come true!" She nearly sang to him, surprising him by pulling him into a hug. She then led him back to the door. Once he was down the step she called out, "Santana, my love, I am going bed. Please join me as soon as our fair prince is settled," before disappearing once more.

Kurt turned to see Santana staring at him as he made his way over to the fire, where she already had his bedroll laid out waiting for him. "Were your questions answered Prince?" She asked.

Prince Kurt shook his head, "Not in the manner I was expecting. I am still not sure I understand her meaning." He paused unsure how to phrase his question. "Does she always speak that way; with too much prettiness and not enough substance?"

He saw Santana bristle at the comment, "There is substance there, just because you do not understand it does not mean is has no meaning." The next moment she was gone and Kurt was once again alone.

d he pulled his cloak in tighter around grew colder and the small fire and the the trees. From this distance he c


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait on this. My life has been crazy and I was trying to balance updates for this with 'See What I'm saying.' Unfortunately, I am stuck on that story so if you have been reading that, I don't know when it will be updated. Once I figure out how to get that going in the direction I want that will be updated. Until then, I will try and work on this one. I am generally not one to abandon stories (although I do have a smut story that still needs completing but there is something wrong with writing smut with a small child around LOL) Anyway thank you for reading and for the reviews. Please let me know what you think. Reviews motivate me to write, it lets me know if what I am doing is working. **

As the sky began to lighten, Prince Kurt pulled himself out of his light slumber. He sent Pavarotti out for another hunt as he began packing and reorganizing his things readying to begin the more perilous part of his journey. Merlin stood patiently as Kurt tightened the saddle on his back and placed his multiple weapons within easy reach. In total, Pavarotti returned with three plump rabbits before settling in on the horn of the saddle to watch Kurt clean them.

Kurt was tying the last of the rabbits into a leather satchel, when the door of the wagon creaked open revealing the laughing faces of his two beautiful hostesses. "Your real journey is about to begin my dear Prince." Brittany sang descending the steps.

"True my lady." Kurt returned her smile. "As a parting gift and in thanks for your generous hospitality please take these rabbits." Kurt told them handing over two of the cleaned catches. "May your journey be safe and if you are ever near the castle of Illyria you will be most welcome."

The women handed him their own parting gift, a block of sharp cheese. As Kurt readied to mount his stead, he was surprised by a tight, affectionate hug from Brittany. With another quick bow, Kurt swung up onto Merlin's back and bid them adieu.

* * *

><p>Blaine roused himself before the sky had lost any hint of darkness. He wanted to make it as far into the woods as he could. Orion stomped his feet in his hast to be on his way as Blaine loaded his back making sure his weapons were close at hand. He stowed his smallest knife and the branch that was already taking shape of a fine flute in a satchel secured to the horn of the saddle. With a nearly stale lump of bread in his hand, Blaine departed his temporary campsite.<p>

* * *

><p>Both men traveled independently into the woods separating Illyria from Mount Mithrim. Eerie quiet, only broken by their respective steeds hoof falls surrounded them, as if the wood was completely void of life. Unseen eyes marked their progress but made not a move to impede them.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was uneasy the crunch of the dead leaves and branches sounded like thunder under Merlin's hooves. He kept Pavarotti close on the horn of the saddle as the day ebbed away. A prickling at the back of his neck told Kurt her was being watched, though by friend or foe he had no way of knowing. The trees parted soon to reveal a small clearing. Trees loomed around the edge, the perfect place for attackers to lurk, but Kurt had no choice but to stop for the night. Merlin's pace was lagging, not only from the ever-encroaching trees but from weariness as well.<p>

Kurt slid from Merlin's back and the sound of his feet hitting the ground nearly masked a breaking twig in the distance. He clicked his tongue at Pavarotti who flew quickly away before seemingly reaching for the water bladder hanging from the saddle. Once he untied it, the bladder indeed filled his left hand, but his right clutched a short sword. He would have rather had his long sword or claymore for their added length but neither would be easy to conceal and the space in the clearing was limited.

The area surrounding Kurt soon filled with a falcon's cry and the breaking of several sticks before Kurt was set upon. Kurt swung the bladder around catching the creature in the face. Seeing how much shorter his opponents were than he anticipated, Kurt quickly brought his fighting stance lower. Before the goblin could recover from the blow, Kurt plunged his sword forward into its guts. He barely had a moment to think before he was swinging at another coming up on his right, and then quickly spun around to dispatch yet another charging up behind them. Any idea of stealth was now lost to Kurt and his attackers, neither worrying about being quiet in the otherwise silent woods. With each contact, his sword made Kurt emitted a yell or a grunt, joining the footfalls and cries of the goblins around him. Merlin reared up and came crashing down trampling any goblin with the misfortune of nearing the beast. Pavarotti's cries the overture to his own attacks.

On instinct, Kurt continued to fight, barely registering each unique face as it distorted in agony upon his sword. The goblins continued to fall at his hand, but more still came to replace them. As Kurt swung his sword in a wide arch, dispatching three goblins at once, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Barely had he had a chance to try to face his attacker who dared to spill his princely blood, when he heard the goblin cry in pain.

* * *

><p>Yells, sword clashes and an eerie cry reached Blaine in the quiet woods. Quickly he urged Orion towards the ruckus. As he neared the fray, Blaine leapt from his horses back, sword in hand, closing the remaining distance. He emerged from the trees in time to see a young man fell three goblins with one swing just before a fourth pierced his arm with a twisted blade. Without a moment's hesitation, Blaine plunged his own sword straight into the goblin's back. His eyes met with piercing blue for a breath before they both turned back to the fiends still coming. Blaine fought his way through the small space separating the two men.<p>

Back to back, the two princes fought seamlessly against their foes moving without words together to the center of the small clearing. Neither could tell you how long they spent fighting together as wave upon wave of goblins descended all around them. They were tiring by the time they could finally distinguish an end to the assault. Three more goblins circled around them, the last still standing in the clearing. Pavarotti had long since quieted signaling he saw no more. Blaine swung out with a mighty grunt at one, sending its body flying through the air. Kurt then lunged forward to end the second, just as Blaine stepped back dodging an attack by the third. Blaine expected his movement to be halted by the body of the other young man, but finding none his balance faltered and he fell to the ground. Kurt hearing his fall spun around and caught the last with his sword before it could find revenge for his fallen brethren.

Seemingly alone in the now bloody clearing, the two young men panted into the silence. Kurt's hands were braced on his knees as he hunched over calming his breath. Blaine lay were he fell clutching his side. Before long, Kurt silently extended his left hand, which Blaine took willingly. Kurt's posture was tense, but after a moment pulled Blaine to his feet. No sooner was Blaine upright, than he was being pulled forcefully towards Kurt's body as Kurt's sword plunged forward. Blaine's eyes widened and his breath caught as he heard sword cutting through flesh and bone.

Kurt pulled his sword back and out of the belly of the goblin commander. Once the last foe lay dead at their feet, Kurt's heart stopped at the body pressed firmly against his. Kurt quickly stepped back and finally took in the new comer. Silently his eyes racked over the disheveled man before him. His curly black hair lay plastered to his head with the same sweat that covered the rest of his body. His clothes were finely made, but now smeared with blood and dirt from their recent battle. His bright hazel eyes were wide and searching. Kurt couldn't explain the way his heart was beating frantically in his chest.

As he was released from his hold, Blaine took in the man before him. His brown hair was mussed, sticking up in complete disorder. Dirt and blood smeared across his pale face as more coursed from the wound on his arm. What struck Blaine most though were those piercing blue eyes that met his as he entered the clearing. They made his stomach roll and his heart clench. He simply didn't understand.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Kurt spoke in his bright clear voice. "Goblin commanders never enter the fray unless all their minions are killed. He was right behind you…" Kurt words died on his lips.

Blaine nodded vaguely remembering his lessons on goblins. Seeing Kurt wasn't going to continue, he spoke. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt" he returned, unable to hide a smile any longer. Breaking the moment, Kurt then moved to pick up the water bladder, now empty, a long gash mangling one side. He cursed quietly under his breath before slinging it over his shoulder, wincing at the movement.

"We should really look at that wound." Blaine told him, at his side in an instant.

Kurt gave him another searching look. "There is time for that later, now I must find a place to set up camp for the night. Perhaps another clearing is near." Leveling Blaine with another intense look, he then continued. "Thank you for your help, my stock is low and meager, but you are welcome to share a meal with me tonight."

Once Blaine agreed, they silently made their way to where Orion was waiting where Blaine had left him. They cautiously walked through the woods, their horses trailing behind them until they came upon another small parting of the trees.

Ignoring the pain in his arm, Kurt set immediately to work ridding Merlin of his burden. He had just grabbed the saddle when a warm, firm hand landed on his shoulder. "You're hurt, sit down. I will prepare the horses for the night. Then we can take a look at that arm of yours." Blaine said from right behind him. With one final glance back at the strange man, Kurt gingerly sat against one of the trees.

Pavoratti swooped down, perching on his shoulder and the pair watched as Blaine meticulously settled the horses to rest. Once their belongings were on the ground and the horses were grazing on the meager grass the clearing had to offer, Blaine approached a saddlebag and water bladder in his hands.

"Now let's take a look at that wound, shall we?" Blaine's voice was low and soothing, any shreds of doubt Kurt might have had about his intentions slipped away. Carefully, Kurt started pulling the ruined shirt off. A shot of pain caused a moan to erupt out of him and instantly Blaine was there to take over. Slowly, being mindful of Kurt's wounded arm, Blaine inched the shirt off, exposing the gash along with the pale expanse of Kurt's muscular chest.

Blaine couldn't quite understand what about the image in front of him caused his breath to catch, he stayed crouched in that position until the sound of Kurt hissing through his teeth at sight of his injury pulled him back to the task at hand.

Kurt then moaned, "I really should have brought another shirt with me."

Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that esaped, "We can worry about that in a minute lets get this cleaned up first." He then grabbed a cloth from his bag and doused it with water before gingerly cleaning Kurt's arm. Kurt tried to hold in any noises from the pain, but nevertheless a few whimpers sounded in the otherwise silent woods.

For want of a distraction, Kurt broke the silence. "Thank you for your help back there. You had no duty to intervene but you did. You probably saved my life."

Their eyes met for a moment before Kurt had to look away. "I heard the fray, I knew someone needed help. I have to say I was surprised there were so many against one. You truly are a remarkable fighter, I'm just glad I could be of assistance."

Kurt looked down at the nearly cleaned wound, "Obviously not remarkable enough."

"You were surrounded!" Blaine exclaimed, looking at Kurt as if he had grown another head. "Honestly, I think most of the knights in my kingdom would have been bested long before I came along. How long have you been training?"

Kurt tried to hid the blush at Blaine's compliment, unsure why the words were making him color so. "Since I was eight, right after my mother died. I think my father thought I needed an outlet for my grief. He kept me busy, music lessons, languages, combat… It helped. Honestly, I haven't been hit in years. Lady Sue trained us with wooden swords, the bruises from those last for weeks. I learned early that if I didn't want to be miserable during the rest of my lessons, to dodge." Kurt chuckled at the memory. "I think this may be worse than all those bruises though." He said inspecting the angry gash left by the goblin's sword.

Blaine laughed then rummaging through his bag. "You were lucky then, Sir Dalton trained us with real swords. They weren't as sharp mind you, but they could still cut if swung hard enough." He pulled out a small pot. "Here, this should help the healing process. Sir Dalton may have bloodied us up some, but he also gave us a means to be able to come back and train the next day. Now with a wound like that it may take a few days to work but this elixir will help."

Kurt watched as Blaine gently applied the creamy substance to his arm. Instantly the area began to tingle and cool as the pain seemed to ebb away. "Handy stuff. Thank you again."

Blaine just smiled at him, a true bright as the sun smile, that stole the thoughts right out of Kurt head. "Let me just wrap that up for you and then we can see about another shirt."

Once Kurt's arm was wrapped in a clean cloth, Blaine went back to his other saddlebag and pulled out a fine blue shirt. He helped Kurt pull it over his head before surveying him. Even with his dirty black pants, and smudged ridding boots, there was something regal about him. "You know, now you could pass for a prince." Blaine told him with a smile. He missed the strange look that passed over Kurt's face before he schooled his expression into a smile.

"Do I now? And do you know much about princes?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's laugh spilt the silence of the woods. "I guess I should properly introduce myself, I am Blaine prince of Padua. From where do you hail?"

"I am from Illyria." Kurt said, pausing around the words, deciding whether he should fully identify himself or not. Something told him he should trust Blaine, but another part nagged that stealth was still the best course of action. "Are you hungry? I'm afraid that my supplies aren't quite up to royal standards, but I do have a fresh rabbit we can roast."

They made quick work burying a fire to roast the rabbit. They decided it would be best not to tempt fate with an open flame, not wanting to attract any more unwanted attention, being already battle weary. Kurt tossed small bits of meat he saved for Pavarotti while they talked about inconsequential things. Once the meat was ready, Kurt doled out some dried fruit and the cheese, while Blaine offered the last of his bread. As they ate, Blaine brought up the subject Kurt didn't want to breach but saw no way around it.

"So what brings you to these dreaded woods? Surely Illyria doesn't usually send knights, or are you a knight in training, in here regularly."

Kurt wavered for a moment before deciding the truth was the best path, after all Blaine had saved his life. "I am on a quest to save a princess. The princess of Navarre has been kidnapped and her father beseeched King Burt to send someone to rescue her. He was loath to send either of his sons, but I entreated him to send me."

Blaine's spine tingled at this. "I too am on my way to rescue Princess Rachel." Silence reigned once again as both men lost to their thoughts. After a while, Blaine turned once more to Kurt, "Perhaps we should travel together," he simply stated.

Kurt wasn't sure why he agreed, this wasn't at all how the stories his mother told him went. Two princes never sought the same princess to rescue. His head told him it wasn't logical, if he wanted to find true love he needed to go it alone. However, he heart seemed to pound with the mantra, 'this is right.' So without missing a beat Kurt agreed to the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I feel like all I have been doing lately in my author's notes is apologize for the lateness of the updates. This time my excuse is I was asked to make my niece's birthday cake, which took up my two free writing afternoons last week. So here is the update. I will not promise when the next chapter will be up, because I think I have been jinxing myself to stay busy so I cannot fulfill my promise. I will however, start writing the next chapter in the morning. So… Anyway thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far. Please let me know what you think, if this is at all ok. **

As the chill deepened over the woods, the two princes sat discussing their plans. "Kurt, what was your strategy for infiltrating the fortress?" Blaine asked pulling the long stick out of his sack and began working with his knife.

"To be honest," Kurt began, "I was more concerned about the dragon itself than the fortress at this point. A dragon has not been seen in these parts in ages, so we know whoever captured the princess had to have brought it with them. This is to our advantage though. All dragons have a weakness, but it seems this one has two. One we can use to slay it, but yet another we can use to subdue it. After all, the ones who brought it here had to have kept it from eating them some way."

Blaine looked at him in confusion for a moment before speaking. "But why even worry about the dragon. Were you not planning to use the tunnels under the fortress? These would bypass the dragon."

"I… did not know about any tunnels." Kurt told him wondering how Lady Sue didn't know about them but Blaine did.

"Sir Dalton said in his youth he was sent on a mission to the fortress to try and recover treasures stolen from our kingdom. He stumbled on the entrance and was able to use the passages to his advantage." Blaine explained.

"It almost seems too easy." Kurt mumbled, his brain warring with him that the easy path always held unforeseen danger.

Blaine sighed. "Well Sir Kurt, I don't know about you but I, for one have never attempted to slay or subdue a dragon, and honestly, I would rather not if I can avoid it. It seems the tunnels are more of a secret than I thought. The fiends who stole away with the princess most likely expect us to fact the dragon and die at it's hands. The tunnels will afford us the element of surprise."

"You are right" Kurt agreed gravely. "That does mean however that we must leave the horses and Pavarotti behind as we enter the belly of the mountain. I know Merlin and Pavarotti will answer my call once we emerge again with the princess. What of your horse?"

Blaine chuckled and the sound sent Kurt's heart racing. He blinked in confusion at his body's reaction. Seeing this, Blaine went on to explain, misconstruing the reason for his look. "Orion is well trained, he will come." A smile like the sun seemed to light up the dark clearing, and Kurt could not help but match it.

Blaine looked on at Kurt's radiant smile. A flurry of thoughts flew through his mind, the two most common; I put that smile there, and he is so beautiful.

Kurt voice broke him from his thoughts. "We still have two more days ride before we make it to the base of the mountain if we meet no more danger. We have time to strategize more, later. Now it is best if we get some rest."

Glowing lights began to flicker in the trees around them. "We should take turns keeping watch. Who knows what these trees may hide."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh and the tinkling noise sent a jolt through Blaine. "There is no need, those are fairies. If we give them an offering they will watch over us." He said indicating to the lights that danced ever closer. "They maybe small, but they are a mighty people." Kurt dug through his saddlebag and pulled out a small pot of honey. "Might Fairy Folk, please except this offering and keep us safe through the night." His voice lilted through the woods, drawing the lights in. He laid the pot on a nearby stone.

One by one, the boys watched as the delicate fairies flew to the pot, plunged in their hands, and withdrew a dollop of the sweetness. Soon the trees around them were dotted by the little figures as they licked their hands clean and settled in to watch over them.

Kurt once again broke Blaine from his contemplation. "We should rest." He said simple before rolling out his sleeping mat and blanket. Blaine followed suit and soon the pair were drifting off to sleep. What neither knew was that the other could not clear his thoughts of the handsome young man he had met that day. Each wondering why these thoughts could not leave their minds.

Kurt woke first as morning approached. He looked over at the still sleeping figure of the prince beside him. Prince Blaine, he knew little of the man by reputation. Padua and Illyria not being allies the way Illyria was with Navarre. All he knew of Padua was that his father thought their king was too cold and calculating to trust. However, Blaine seemed anything but cold. There was warmth in his eyes that could not be faked. Peering down at him, Kurt fought the urge to stroke his tanned cheek. Prince Kurt shook his head at the thought; it was silly and not appropriate. He should be daydreaming about the beautiful princess waiting for him to rescue her not the handsome your prince who helped save his life.

He quickly rose and busied himself packing his things for the day's journey. When he heard Blaine stir, he began riffling thought his saddlebag for something to eat, pointedly not turning to look at the man.

Blaine Stirred blinking, he surveyed his surroundings. His eyes then fell on Kurt's back as he bent over his pack. The blue of Blaine's own shirt contrasted so well with Kurt's pale almost aluminous skin. His cheek looked so smooth and soft; Blaine could not help but wonder what it would feel like under his own palm.

Something seemed to draw him towards the other young man, but he resisted, only taking one more moment to study what few features he could see. Once the moment had passed, Blaine busied himself packing his things as he noticed Kurt had already done. When Blaine was tightening Orion's saddle he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met by those entrancing blue eyes and a soft smile on the other boy's full lips.

"Here, have some dried fruit, it is not much, but we should save some of our food for our journey under the mountain." Kurt told him placing the offering gently in his hand.

Blaine looked down at the food, before meeting Kurt's eyes with a smile. Unable to brign his voice above a whisper he said with all the sincerity he felt, "Thank you."

A light pink colored Kurt's cheek at the woods, but before Blaine could say anything else he had turned away again.

Kurt's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He didn't understand what was happening. Being so close to Blaine. Feeling the strong muscles of his shoulders flex underneath his hand. The whispered words almost breathed across his skin. The way his heart stuttered then sped and the blush that crept up his cheeks. The urge to close the space between them, brush their lips together, and stroke Blaine's cheek as he did. It was too much, and not at all what he should be thinking of doing with a Prince. He should want to do that to Rachel the as yet unseen damsel in distress.

The great stories told of the handsome prince rescuing the beautiful princess. There were no stories of two princes meeting in the woods and falling in love. And that one word stopped Kurt's heart. He shook his head commanding the thoughts to go away at once. He then hurried to mount Merlin.

Seeing Kurt swing onto his horse Blaine did the same; but not without marveling at the young man's strength and dexterity. In silence, they rode on towards the mountain barely glimpsed through the occasional parting of the surrounding trees.

The quiet was making Kurt's skin crawl, just knowing Blaine was a mere horse length behind him. He wanted to talk to him, find out more about this man who seemed to be invading his every thought of late. However, the wood held many dangers and he could risk either of their lives to quench is curiosity.

For his own part, Blaine while he would have loved to speak more with Kurt, had the luxury to stare and memorize every aspect of Kurt's physique that was afforded to him from his position. He couldn't help but notice how his chestnut hair caught the breeze and fluttered. Or the way his body swayed and undulated with the movement of his horse. It was mesmerizing just watching him.

Blaine's thoughts then turned to the quest they were on. It had only seemed duty to his father that led him on this path, but part of him was hoping that he might find some love on the way. However, meeting Kurt was an anomaly Blaine couldn't have foreseen. Even without the undeniable pull Blaine felt towards him, he was also seeking out the princess. What would his father do if she chose to marry Kurt instead? True he was a commoner, a mere knight, or maybe a knight in training but there was no law barring royalty from marrying below their station. Blaine's heart ached at the thought, but not the thought of Princess Rachel marrying another, but that of Kurt.

Before the Blaine could dwell deeper on the thought, a twig cracked up a head. As if on silent command, both horses stopped short. Blaine saw tension ripple up Kurt's back and in one fluid movement he had his bow drawn and an arrow notched in place. As almost an afterthought Blaine did the same. Another twig snap and a majestic stag emerged from the trees. Kurt's movement stilled as the noble beast eyed them before bounding away into the trees.

There was a beat and then laughter filled the air around them. Great boisterous guffaws broke the tension of the morning into shards. Kurt looked back at Blaine his face alight with mirth; the amusement there warmed Blaine's heart once more. "Could we stop a moment and look for water, there is bound to be some nearby."

Blaine quickly agreed and soon the pair was walking side by side down a path, water bladders thrown over their shoulders and a sword by their side. Both horses trailed behind them obediently as they listen for the sound of water. Not far from their original path, they stumbled upon a small babbling brook. The shores were dotted with briars baring dark berries. Kurt went immediately to pop one of the fruit in his mouth.

"Wait, what are you doing? Those could be poisonous!" Blaine exclaimed, startling even himself.

Kurt chuckled again. "My dear Prince, lest you forget, I grew up in this region. These are merely blackberries. I used to pick them all the time with my mom, I would recognize them anywhere." As if to punctuate the claim, he then popped three more fresh berries in his mouth and smiled. His smile was so sweet and innocent; Blaine's knees almost gave out.

Trying to distract himself, Blaine approached the plant and carefully plucked one of the barriers from it's thorny home. He eyed the fruit for a moment before bringing it to his mouth to taste. The tangy sweetness was a pleasant surprise and soon his expression matched Kurt's.

They settled on the shore of the stream, watching the horses graze the luscious grass they found there, and for the first time began talking, not about princesses, battles, or training, but about themselves. They exchanged stories of their childhood.

"So you actually grew up in the castle?" Blaine asked enjoying the berries and the company.

Kurt distracted himself with the bush as he answered as truthfully as he could with out revealing his precious omission. "Yes, I was lucky; I was afforded a good education with some of the best tutors in Illyria and beyond. I was given music lessons and trained with the royal guards… but even after my mom died, I still had a supportive father."

"What does he think about you going on this quest?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled fondly, "He did not want me to go, but he knew that I was the best one to send. I had to promise him that I would return with the princess before he would let me go. He knows I would never break a promise to him." Kurt gave Blaine such a piercing look Blaine had to turn away, "What about your father?"

Blaine gave a humorless laugh, "I wasn't given a choice in the matter either way. I knew that I would be forced into a political marriage, but I never thought… he just hopes that King Hiram will allow me to marry his daughter."

"Your dad would actually force you to marry? I could not picture my… king doing that to his sons. He has always spoken of marriage as life's most fulfilling quest that should only be taken up in love. King Burt has been lucky enough to fall in love twice, and I don't think he would wish a loveless marriage on anyone let alone his own sons."

"Well, then it sounds like your king is a wonderful man." Blaine retorted bitterly. "It's not something that I agree with, but I have known most of my life that my marriage would only take place if it benefitted my father's kingdom. I would love nothing more than to have the luxury to fall in love with someone and marry them… Can we please talk about something else?"

Blaine just sounded defeated; it nearly broke Kurt's heart thinking about what fate awaited Blaine. The idea of this kind, handsome man, forced to marry a princess just because she was a princess, made Kurt's blood run cold. He quickly changed the subject to music, an interest the two shared. Blaine took out the piece of wood he had been carving the night before and began working on it as they laze on the bank, all thoughts of princesses, and their current quest forgotten as they lost themselves in learning more about the other.

Before they knew it, night was falling. Hours they had spent plucking sweet berries and talking. Blaine's flute was almost finished, being the only accomplishment they made that day. Kurt lay on his mat, watching Blaine as he took up the first watch and continued carving the flute by the light of the moon. He couldn't help being mesmerized as the moon played over Blaine's features. The look of deep concentration on Blaine's face was his last vision in the waking world. The same face however, greeted him in his dreams.

As Kurt met Prince Blaine in the world of slumber, Blaine set down his carving to study the young man before him. Something about Kurt would not let him leave his mind, since meeting him, he has been ever present there. As Kurt's face relaxed into a contented smile, Blaine watched him wanting nothing more to have put that smile there. Little did he know, he was the entire reason for its existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: YEA! Another update. I really hope you like this chapter. PLEASE let me know. Hopefully I will get some more writing done tomorrow, and the craziness has died down. Anyway I adore feedback and the more reviews I get the quicker I seem to write. **

Kurt sat, his back against the tree, eyes gazing on the sleeping figure in front of him and thoughts racing. Since taking up the post of guard, Kurt couldn't get the thought of Blaine's fate out of his mind. One thought kept popping up mocking all others: 'I am royalty, surely Blaine's father would approve. Illyria is a well respected kingdom. Maybe Blaine can have a marriage based on love.' The more the thought repeated itself the more he resigned himself to the fact: he loved Blaine.

It was never something he thought about, not consciously, All the couples he knew were a man and a woman… but then his mind flew to the beautiful wanderers he met, Santana and Brittany. Their love was clear to him, their words, and actions announcing it proudly. If it was true for them, why couldn't it be true for him and Blaine?

His thoughts then turned onto himself. How many times had his gaze lingered on another man? Fleeting glances dancing over broad shoulders and muscled arms; gazes that just seemed to slip over their female counterparts. Surely if he discussed the matter with Finn, the opposite would be true for him. Yet, none of these reactions were anything compared to what he felt looking upon Blaine now.

The physical reaction he couldn't deny upon their first meeting paled next to what knowing the man had done. Blaine's words repeated themselves over in his mind made his heart beat for such magnitude it stole the very breath from his body. Another thought, Blaine could be both friend and lover. Kurt's mind filled with images of talking for hours while stealing kisses and his heart ached for it. This is what he had been looking for since he first understood the idea of marriage. Not just love, but a friend by your side forever.

But was there any way, Blaine could feel the same? The idea brought tears to Kurt's eyes. What were the odds Blaine felt the same pull Kurt did. Kurt couldn't help it doubt. Kurt's only hope was it true love could beat the odds.

Blaine was walking through a field of heather; he knew it well having played here many afternoons of his youth. He spun around spying a figure in the distance a smile illuminating his face. Kurt. Blaine ran towards him only to be met halfway and swept off his feet. Laughter filled the air for a moment before their lips met. Spinning around kissing, the two soon loss balance, and tumble to the ground. As Blaine propped himself up and look down on the handsome young man the words spilled from his lips, "I love you Kurt."

Blaine blinked awake reeling from the dream. He quickly glanced over to the tree Kurt settled against as they switched the watch; the space was empty. He sat up and surveyed their impromptu campsite. Orion and Marlin munched on grass in the dawns' light, only Kurt and Pavarotti seem to be missing.

Blaine sat there, thoughts of the dream collidomg with his still waking brain. Could he truly love Kurt? Answer came with a resounding yes with each beat of his heart. He knew that no other would ever fulfill him the way Kurt would. His heart faltered; but it could never be. While his brother could be afforded the luxury of marrying a commoner, Blaine would not be so lucky. No, the king was determined he would marry Princess Rachel and there was naught Blaine could do about it. Even if Kurt was a prince... Blaine stopped the thought before it could fully form. There was no use dreaming of things that could not be.

With a sad smile, Blaine began packing their things away. Soon after, Kurt emerged from the trees Pavarotti riding on his shoulder. "Good morning dear Prince" he beamed at Blaine, "Pavarotti and I have been hunting. When we stop tonight, we can roast the meat to provide for us while we are under the mountain."

Kurt's smile could not go unanswered even with the ache still present in Blaine's chest. "Well done sir. Perhaps we should pick more berries to sustain us as well."

Side-by-side two filled the satchels left from their dwindling resources. Opting to take the path of the stream, they traveled alongside each other when the woods would allowed. Quiet conversation filled the air, neither able to contain themselves for fear of safety. Pavarotti flew ahead in the open air; he would be able to alert them to any danger.

By midday, they approached a widening in the bank that stretched for a mile or more. Feeling more like young boys to men on a mission, Kurt smiled to Blaine "Race you to that large oak."

"You will never beat Orion" Blaine bragged just before Kurt called "go." Laughing the two urged their horses into a run. Their faces full of excitement, they raced towards the tree in the distance, cloaks flapping out behind them. At the tree drew near Kurt sang to his horse a melody and in a tongue Blaine didn't recognize. Merlin burst forward pulling far ahead and no matter the urging Blaine gave him Orion couldn't catch up. Reaching the tree, Kurt slowed Merlin down before swinging off the heaving horse's back, delight dancing across his beautiful face.

When Blaine met him, he joined him at the base of the tree. "How did you do that?" he asked his awe not masked on his face.

"My mother she taught me the song when I first learned to ride. The kingdom she was from lay near one of the Elvin kingdoms and they shared much knowledge with her people. That song was some of it, she tried to pass on to me as much as she could before she died." Kurt told him laughter still in his voice.

Blaine looked on him with disbelief, how could this man be real? A small smile played on his lips, while Kurt may never be his; he wanted to give something to him. "Well for that spectacular win, you deserve a prize my good sir."

He unclasped his own ornate cloak pin. Silver vines knotted their way around a large sapphire; it was a present from his father passed down for generations. It was given to him when he passed the trials each knight of the kingdom had to complete before serving the king. Blaine didn't explain this to Kurt but as soon as he saw Blaine reach for the pin he began to protest.

"Don't be ridiculous, I cannot accept such an extravagant gift. Besides, how would you keep your own cloak on?"

"I'll just take yours, silly. I insist," Blaine said with a smile, reaching towards Kurt own plain cloak pin.

Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine worked his fingers replacing the plain pin with his own ornately beautiful piece. Blaine's face was close to his as he worked. Kurt had to use all his will to fight the urge to swoop down and kiss him to relieve him of the agony of never knowing what he knew you would be perfection. Just when Kurt didn't think his will would hold out, Blaine was leaning back smiling at his work.

"Come on," Blaine broke the silence, "if we wish to make it to the base of the mountain by nightfall, we had better hurry."

As they rode the rest of the day, Kurt would covertly reach out to touch the pin and a small smile would play on his lips. Blaine did not fail to notice the gesture but wondered if it was due to himself or the precious jewel that rested there.

When the sun began to sink, they could see the mountain looming in the distance. Rather than rest for the night at its base, they made camp once more by the stream. Burying another fire, Kurt roasted the three rabbits Pavarotti had caught that morning while Blaine worked to consolidate their packs.

Without the horses, it was up to them to carry what they would need once they set out in the morning. They each selected two swords and several knives and left the rest of the weapons behind on the saddles. Knowing they would be taking turns keeping the watch at night, they only selected one bedroll and blanket. (Blaine's) That along with a bag for their food and the water bladders was more than enough for them to carry. That decided, they settled down for one last night under the stars until their duet became a trio.

Kurt stirred under the blanket has the sky began to lighten and the first thing he noticed was this smell of Blaine surrounding him. He sighed in contentment before remembering why it had taken him longer than expected for him to fall asleep last night with Blaine scent all around him. He willed himself to get up and end the silent torture.

Blaine was securing his saddle back on Orion along with all his things they wouldn't be taking with them. He was talking a low voice to the beast. Kurt busied himself doing the same. "Take care my friend, I hope to emerge soon. Listen for my call and with luck we will be heading home before you know it." The last strap tightened, Kurt whistled for Pavarotti, who swooped down onto his waiting arm.

"Now my friend we must part. Watch out for Merlin and Orion and listen for my call." Pavarotti snapped his beak at Kurt before taking off with a cry.

Kurt turned to his last companion to see Blaine was watching him. With no words just exchanged smiles, they set off once more towards the mountain. The sun was just fully making itself know when they reached the base.

"Sir Dalton said the entrance is just below the first outcropping of rock on this side," Blaine said as he studied the mountain.

"There," Kurt pointed to an area almost directly above them. The climb was difficult as no path led towards the area. Few spots were available to rest their weary limbs as they climbed ever higher. The sun was beating down by the time Kurt made it to the ledge just below their landmark. He leaned over the edge to offer his hand to Blaine below, who accepted it gladly. Once Kurt pulled Blaine up over the edge, they sat panting against the rock face trying to catch their breath. The wind whipped across the mountain and although the pair was sweaty, they had to bundle their cloaks around them to ward off the chill.

Once they were rested and a few drags from the water bottle later, the two begin inspecting the rock wall in front of them. Finally, behind a bolder they found at fissure in the rock just large enough for one man to squeeze through. Blaine insisted on going first and after silent argument Kurt reluctantly agreed.

Once inside, Blaine looked around waiting for his eyes to adjust. As his surroundings began to come into focus, he found himself in a small cave with the tunnel leading further into the mountain. He turned around and instructed Kurt to pass their things inside him. Soon Kurt was squeezing through the opening as well.

One nod towards Blaine, Kurt let him know they could continue. Blaine lead the way as the tunnel meandered its way ever higher into the mountain. It was eerily quiet, all sounds from the outside world extinguished. No light permeated the area. For what seemed like hours, they walked in the dark barely making out anything but what was right in front of them.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded them and they were set up on. A curtain was thrown back revealing a brightly lit room. The brightness after the inky blackness meant neither Kurt nor Blaine could see for the span of a minute. Blaine braced himself trying to use his hearing as he drew his sword, however, before he could block it, something collided hard with his chest sending him flying into the wall and he knew no more.

Kurt heard the sickening thud over the sound of running feet he swung his sword blocking two blows before his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Three men filled the tunnel two of which were advancing upon him. He saw the third standing over the prone figure of Blaine on the floor his sword raised, ready to strike a killing blow.

With only the thought of Blaine, Kurt set into action. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed dagger from his belt and threw it at the man intent on Blaine, striking him in the throat. Before the man's sword had even hit the ground, Kurt was running straight to the other attackers, mercilessly swinging his sword hitting one man in the shoulder and piercing the other in the gut.

"Have mercy, good prince" the blonde man cried, clutching his bleeding shoulder, his sword falling to the ground.

"Mercy?" Kurt asked seeing red. "You ambush me and my companion and yet you beg for mercy? Would you have shown him mercy?" Kurt pointed to Blaine's still form, his gut clenching at the puddle of blood beneath his head. Two other men lay dead on the floor by Kurt's own hand. "Go" he whispered not even looking at the man, "but if I see your face again, I may not be so merciful."

No sooner had the man's footsteps began to beat their staccato rhythm away, Kurt cloapsed by Blaine's side. "Blaine?" He almost whimpered. "Blaine, you have to wake up… please."

Blaine was so still Kurt began to panic; he could not lose him now, not before he could tell him how he felt. Even if Blaine didn't love him in return, even if they never could be… Kurt couldn't be the soul keeper of the knowledge of his feelings. Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes, but he did not notice as he pulled Blaine's head into his lap. "Blaine, you have to wake up for me. I have so much to tell you and I can't finish this adventure alone." Tears fell on Blaine's face, trailing paths over the olive skin.

Kurt's eyes were closed as he leaned over Blaine, so he did not notice the fluttering eyelids as he sobbed, "You can't die on me Blaine, I love you."

A warm calloused hand reached up and cupped the porcelain cheek that was, in fact, even softer than could be imagined. Blaine looked deeply into the startled blue eyes that sprang open at his touch. "And I love you," Blaine whispered before gently pulling Kurt down into a long awaited kiss.

**AN2: Well?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

Perfection, the kiss was like coming home after a long perilous journey. Fanfare and cheers erupted throughout the pair as their lips met. All too soon, they parted; their foreheads pressed together a joyful laugh bubbling up out of Kurt. "You're alright," he said quietly to which Blaine answered with a nod, merely a slight shifting against Kurt's forehead. "And you love me?" he asked.

"That I do, Kurt," Blaine murmured afraid to break the moment with a louder exclaim.

"I love you too." Kurt said simply with a smile. Simple words, a simple claim, but Blaine could hear the earnestness in his voice. A pause. Blue eyes meeting hazel they drank each other in. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek with his hand, stroking lightly with his thumb. "I would have said something sooner, but I couldn't have even dreamed you might feel the same."

"How could I not?" Questioned Blaine, purely baffled at the thought of not loving Kurt.

"We should check out your head," Kurt said pulling away to go just that.

"I don't love you because of a head injury…" Blaine began sounding offened.

"No," soothed Kurt, "I know it, I feel it is true. I was afraid I lost you, please, for my piece of mind, let me look at your head." Concern was clearly written on Kurt's features, so Blaine slowly moved facing away from Kurt.

Gingerly Kurt brought his fingers to the dark hair caked with blood at the back of Blaine's head. A large knot sporting a superficial cut lay nestled in the curls. Kurt reached back, grabbing one of the water bladders. Carefully he washed the blood out of Blaine's hair and off his neck.

Blaine marveled at the gentle touches the knight used. E expected to struggle maintain his composure, sure the process would hurt. However, Kurt worked with such delicateness it was soothing. Kurt placed one kiss on the knot, the action so loving Blaine could not spend another moment with his eyes anywhere but on Kurt.

"Come with me." Blaine exclaimed taking Kurt's hand in his.

A tinkling laugh echoed off the walls. "Well, I was not planning on sending you off to rescue the princess on your own. Especially now that I know your love is mine."

"No, to Navarre." Blaine said squeezing his hand. "Who I marry may not be my will, but I will not be parted from you. Come with me, you can be my advisor or knight or whatever you want. I need you by my side."

"I cannot..." Kurt said, but before he could continue, Blaine cut him off.

"I know you have allegiance to Illyria and you love your kingdom. The stories you have told me make me wish I could join you there, but my father would never hear of it. I am to marry a royal and if not Rachel, he will force me to marry another. I will do anything to have you by my side, even if it means hiding my love for you."

Kurt softly cupped Blaine's cheek, "Blaine, you do not understand, I must return to my kingdom."

"But why must you? You could swear your allegiance to me." Blaine felt desperate. He could not lose Kurt, not now that he had his love.

"You do not understand," Kurt spoke before laying a finger against Blaine's plump lips to silence him. "I cannot abandon MY kingdom. I am Prince Kurt, eldest son of King Burt and next in line for the Throne of Illyria. If your father demands a royal marriage, you can have one. But not with Princess Rachel… with me."

Blaine's eyes widened, he could feel the movement, but could not reign in his expression. Kurt was a Prince! The first words escaped before he could put thought to them, mumbled around Kurt's soft finger, " You lied to me."

Kurt leaned forward kissing away the creases on Blaine's brow. "I never said I was a knight. I just didn't correct your assumptions. I am truly sorry that I did not correct you sooner. I was… I was scared I guess."

"What of?" Blaine asked, the creases once again taking residence between his eyes.

One more kiss too smooth them out. "At first I think I was afraid the knowledge would end our journey together. After all, I was seeking your princess too. I entered these woods seeking love, and I found it, just not where I expected to." Speaking these words brought back the riddles of the blonde beauty and he couldn't help but smile. "After that I was afraid you would be angered by my dishonesty and still want to end out alliance. I wanted to see this through to the end, even if I knew you would wed Rachel. I wouldn't, even if she chose me. If I can't marry you, I will rule alone." Kurt shrugged, trying to make light of the situation.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, bringing him into an embrace. "I do not know if my father will approve," he said speaking into Kurt's shoulder afraid the words would fail if he was gazing into those breathtaking blue eyes. "My father does not believe in love, only power, money and tradition."

"Illyria is a might kingdom." Kurt murmured.

"It is." Blaine said pulling back. "But never before in known history have two princes wed. I don't know if two men have been married before, royal or not. I do not see him approving of a union between us." Kurt looked away blinking rapidly. Blaine gently turned his face back, locking their eyes. "But know this, my dear handsome prince; I will fight for the honor of your hand."

Kurt felt like he was pulled forward, as if Blaine was a magnet set only for him. Their lips connected once more, passion filled, fierce with love. Panting he pulled back. "I will join you in this fight, side by side, comrades in arms, not just for our right to love, but for all to marry who their hears belong to, whether man or woman. OUR kingdom will be a safe haven, I promise this to you."

They sat on that cold stone floor, embracing and sharing kisses for a few minutes, before the reality of the situation caught up with Kurt.

"We need to make haste from this place," he said, standing finally, knowing he had to distance himself if they were to ever leave.

"Can we not camp for a while, move into the chamber to rest?" Blaine asked, "You have already slain the pair that attacked us."

Kurt gently pulled him to his feet. "There was a third; in my initial attack I only wounded him. He asked for mercy… I was so worried about you; I didn't even think to capture him for information. I do not know which way he went. He may have left us free to rescue the princess, or he may have gone to warn the others if there are more."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, being mindful of the cut at the back of his head. "There is naught to be done about that now, but forge ahead."

"There is still hope, although I may be expected, you may yet be a surprise." Kurt said lifting his things back to his shoulder. "They may assume you are dead. The sight of you on that floor… I will lead the way with one of the torches. You follow in the shadows far enough back you cannot be seen. If I am set upon, only engage if it seems I am overwhelmed. We must keep your existence secret for as long as possible."

"No, we will enter the fray together," Blaine protested.

"Think with your head, love, not your heart. I know you seek to protect me, but we should still use the element of surprise. We need to rescue the princess and make haste back to Illyria."

Blaine reluctantly agreed. Grabbing his bags, he followed Kurt into the large chamber. Another passageway snaked off into the darkness. Kurt grabbed a torch and led them ever upward, closer to the princess.

Silently they moved for hours. Kurt straining his ears to hear the fall of Blaine's feet. Even knowing he was there, Kurt heard nothing. Still he trudged onward.

Blaine followed, trying to discern any menacing shape he could from the light of Kurt's torch. Tension ran through his body ready to spring at the first sign of danger to Kurt.

Finally, Kurt saw light ahead. Extinguishing his torch, Kurt cautiously approached the door. The room appeared empty save a lone body, blonde hair now pink with blood. The man Kurt had spared lay dead in a pool of his own blood, his throat slit. Four bedrolls speckled the floor. Four, meaning one man remained. Two passages led off from the chamber. One of them had to lead to Rachel. Kurt looked back to the shadows behind him. He motioned for Blaine to stay out of sight while he entered the room. He placed his hand over his heart before turning back and stepping forward.

Cautiously he moved towards a table, papers littering it. Kurt had just picked up a map as a voice pierced the silence, spinning him around.

"You are not Prince Blaine." The man said, sounding annoyed. Before Kurt could speak, the man spoke again lazily placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Yet you were his pin."

"You are very good at stating the obvious." Kurt retorted.

"Pity, I can only assume he is dead, only upon pain of death would he part with such a precious thing. He was so proud when his father presented it to him." The man coldly eyes Kurt, stalking ever closer.

"Price Blaine was still alive when he entered the mountain. Your men are to blame for his current state, not I." Kurt told him.

"The how came you in the possession of the pin?" The man asked.

"I gave it to him, Sebastian." Blaine stated moving into the chamber at last. He had stood in the shadows long enough hearing that familiar voice speaking with such disdain to Kurt prompted him to move. But talk of the pin gave him pause. Now he needed answers and he was determined to get them.

"Prince Blaine, wont daddy dearest be pleased." Sebastian smirked. "And here I was afraid I would have to leave Padua forever."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at this man, who had grown up alongside him. "What do you mean Sebastian?" He asked hoping his fears would not be confirmed.

"You are a smart man, Blaine; I thought you would have already figured it out by now. Let's dispatch with the spare and I will gladly explain it all to you."

Before Sebastian could even glance at Kurt, two swords flew towards him. One stopped at the juncture on each side of his neck with just enough pressure to make their presence known.

"How about you tell us everything before we dispatch of you?" Blaine said coolly.

"I think I like your plan better Blaine." Kurt couldn't help but add with a quick smile to Blaine. He turned back to their prisoner, "Explain."

Sebastian kept his eyes trained on Blaine as he spoke, his voice full of resignation. "Since your brother's wedding last year, your father has been in talks with King Hiram trying to arrange a marriage between you and the Princess Rachel. Unfortunately, King Hiram was most insistent that his daughter be allowed to marry for love, as if that even exists." A hard look from both princes told him his personal commentary would not be necessary. "After the last refusal, Sir Dalton and the King charged me with the mission to, shall we say, initiate a true love story between the two of you. I must say it took months to prepare, Sir Dalton told me about this place and it's secret tunnels. I had to find and tame a dragon and hire henchmen to help eliminate any possible competition for her love. Of course, that part didn't work out so well." He mumbled shooting a disdainful look to Kurt.

"Once everything was in place, I stole into the Princess's chambers, slipped her a powerful sleeping potion and stole away into the night. I had two men keeping watch. When a rider was sent in the direction of Illyria instead of Padua, your father was alerted at once and so was I. That pretty much brings us to where we are now, but not to why I currently have your swords to my throat."

Sebastian moved to finally swat the swords away only to have Kurt apply a little more pressure. Red drops blossomed around the shiny metal where it dug slightly into his skin.

"My curiosity is not yet sated." Kurt told him stepping closer but being mindful to keep a consistent pressure with his sword. "So the King of Padua had Princess Rachel kidnapped so she would marry Blaine." Sebastian's nod was slight as he was afraid to move and cause any more damage to his neck or worse. "And you hired men to kill any besides Blaine who would rescue her?" Another small head movement. "Then how am I here? Why did your men try and kill Blaine and not me?"

Sebastian seemed to find his courage as he spat. "I don't even know who you are. Probably some page boy King Burt wanted to be rid of once and for all."

Kurt laughed and stepped so close his nose nearly brushed that of the snide man. "I am Prince Kurt of Illyria, now answer my questions of prepare to die."

"The pin." Sebastian panted in a panic. "The men are thieves they have no memory for the looks of men. I told them the prince would be known by the ornate pin on his cloak. All others were to be killed."

Kurt stepped back and exchanged a look with Blaine. He had unknowingly saved Kurt's life and nearly sacrificed his own for want of giving his love a trinket. Blaine wouldn't have changed it for anything.

"You have failed Sebastian. I will not marry Rachel. You are hereby banished from the kingdom of Padua. I also think it would be safe to say your presence will not be welcome in Illyria or Navarre either."

"I was just following orders.."Sebastian tried to reason.

"There is no honor in following orders of this nature. There is no honor in trying to force people's feelings. There would have been more honor in refusing an order of the king than this." Blaine shook his head and slowly removed his sword from Sebastian's neck. After a moment, Kurt did the same but kept his sword at the ready not trusting this man. "Go with the knowledge that if I ever see your face again, you will be lucky to see the light of day once more."

"You can't do that!" Sebastian shouted his hand hovering over the hilt of his sword. "Your father gave the orders; the king will not abide this!"

"And do you really think he will be king once this plot is found out?" Blaine yelled. "I am doing you a service because we were friends once.; we trained together, we took the oath together. Leave, find honor in another kingdom but go!"

Kurt placed a gentle hand over Blaine's trembling hand. Blaine seemed to calm in an instant. Sebastian began to storm passed the princes to the tunnel from where they entered. Just as he was about to disappear Blaine called to him, "And Sebastian, if the king hears about the failure of his plan or that we have knowledge of this conspiracy, I will find you and let King Hiram decide what to do with you. That is a promise."

Sebastian gave a disgruntled nod before he was lost to sight. Kurt reached out once more for Blaine and in an instant; his arms were filled with the young prince. Lightly stroking Blaine's head, he whispered, "It's alright Blaine."

"My own father.." Blaine murmured against Kurt's shoulder. "I always knew he was power hungry… but I never thought he would go to such lengths."

Kurt pulled back, making Blaine face him. "What do you want to do?"

"We are going to go back to Illyria with the princess and tell your father about my owns' deceit. However, as much as it pains me to do so, we must not let it be known that I have no intentions of marrying the Princess Rachel. I fear not only for our lives if he believes we know of his plot, but for yours if he knows of our love. Until we have safely returned the princess and brought my father to justice, we cannot make our love and intention of marrying known."

Blaine's face was a picture of agony as the words escaped his lips. Kurt couldn't help but close the space and try to kiss the sorrow away. When he pulled back, he soothed, "It's alright, I understand. It is not as if we are parting, only keeping this wonderful thing between the two of us. Two weeks, traveling with the princess it should take us two weeks to return to Illyria. Surely, we can keep this to ourselves for that long." Kurt leaned in a kissed Blaine once more. "Although, not being able to do that whenever I want may prove to be torture."

Blaine's laugh echoed around the room, "Well, maybe we can steal a few kisses when we are sure we are absolutely alone." A third kiss punctuated his sentence. "Come let us find the princess, the sooner we leave this place the sooner we can proclaim our love to the world."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Someone asked how much longer the story is going to be. I would guess maybe 3 more chapters. I just got an iPad, so I am hoping that that means I will be able to write more during my down time. Since school is over I should be able to update more frequently. Please let me know what you think, I haven't had many reviews for this, so I don't know if no one is enjoying it, if it is boring, or maybe I just have quiet readers. This is not a threat of not updating if I don't get reviews, they just really help motivate me. So please take the time to let me know what you thought, good or bad. **

Princess Rachel lay on the meager bed in the cold dark room, humming a soothing tune, and trying to picture her rescuer saving her from this horrible fate. It has been at least a week since she was stolen from her room and trapped her never seeing a soul. She knew she was not alone, as ever morning when she awoke a plate of simple foods and a pitcher of water awaited her. One week and she was still here, alone… waiting.

How much longer would it take her prince to come and save her? (For even if he was not a prince now surely they would fall in love and he soon would be.) She had heard tale of damsels waiting months, even years to be rescued, however she knew her father would not leave her to this fate for long. He would have dispatched messengers to all the neighboring kingdoms, she was sure of it. She just had to be patient and wait for her love to come. With this thought in her head, she drifted slowly into sleep.

She was not sure how long she slept or what woke her as her eyes sprang open. Scanning the room, her eyes fell on a handsome young man. His chestnut brown hair ruffled slightly in the breeze from the window of her chamber. His pale skin seemed to glisten in the torchlight, shadows falling across his handsome face. He was lithe; not broad and tall as she pictured her future husband to be, but she could see strength in his movement. Moreover, he was here to rescue her. Lying still in her bed, she waited for the moment he would approach her.

Movement from the doorway caught her eye as another young man entered. His dark hair fell in curls ringing his head. His complexion was darker than the other man's. He was shorter as well, but eith broad shoulders and clearly strong in his own right. Now she was confused. She dared not move in case these two were her captors and not her saviors.

The darker man approached the other and laid a gentle hand on his arm before pointing to the bed where she laid eyes almost closed so she could observe unbeknownst to them. The men seemed to communicate silently with each other, as they approached she closed her eyes completely feigning sleep.

"Princess Rachel." A melodic voice spoke into the silence followed by "We are here to rescue you," in a lower, but complementary voice.

She fluttered her eyes open to complete the charade she was asleep. "Oh who's there?' she asked, trying to make her voice appropriately weak and frightened. She smiled internally at hearing her success as her voice quivered.

"I am Prince Kurt of Illyria," the taller man said in that lilting voice of his.

"And I am Prince Blaine of Padua." The other man added. "We have come to take you from this place."

Prince Kurt offered a long-fingered hand down to her. "We must make haste from this place. The sooner we have you in safety the better."

She demurely took the offered hand and let herself be guided to her feet her mind reeling. Two princes, however would she choose?

As soon as the princess was on her feet, Kurt released her hand, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. He instructed her to follow him. They walked as quickly as he thought she could comfortable go, Kurt leading the way, followed by Rachel with Blaine taking the rear.

They walked for hours, trying to ignore the sighs Rachel kept voicing, trying to make her weariness known, wanting to make it out of the mountain as soon as possible. They traced their way back as they had come. When they entered the chamber in which their attackers had hidden, Kurt took Rachel in his arms (much in the same manner Blaine had in the first) to shield her from the sight of the dead men on the floor. Kurt felt it was his duty now, since he was the one that killed those same men.

Little did the two know the confusion they were leaving Rachel in. As Blaine had held her in his arms, she felt safe and protected. Her heart fluttered at his firm calming touch. His voice whispering low in her ears, not to look, make her skin prickle. When his arms released her, she wanted nothing more to be cradled within them again. Then she was being held in Kurt's tight embrace. His soft hands running up and down her arm, sending sparks right to her heart. His hold was gentle and she felt she could get lost in the sensation. Her head was just the right height to lean into his chest and she could feel the smooth muscles ripple as they walked. He felt and heard his heartbeat speed, hoping it was she that made it do so, not knowing it was the memory of the attack and the thought of nearly losing Blaine.

All too soon, she was released again and their journey continued giving Rachel time to try and work out these new feelings. Her legs were tired and just as she was about to protest that they needed to stop so she could rest, Blaine spoke. "We are almost out of the mountain. We should rest before attempting to climb down."

"You are right." Kurt answered looking concerned. "But only for a short while, I do not like the thought of camping on the ledge."

As soon as they emerged from the small crack in the rock, Rachel understood why. The sharp drop off from the narrow ledge caused her to shrink against the mountain face.

Blaine rolled out a single bedroll and told Rachel to lay sown and rest. After drinking from the water bladder with as much grace as she possibly could, she did just that. The last sight her eyes gave her before they closed to sleep was her two princes huddled close, conversing low obviously planning the best way to return her to safety.

Once Princess Rachel was on her way to sleep, Kurt approached Blaine. He rested his forehead against his temple and whispered so low Blaine could barely hear, "This is going to be harder that I thought, we have barely been with her and already I am weary of having to hide my feelings for you."

Sneaking a peek at the now sleeping princess, Blaine then turned back to Kurt, placing a small chaste kiss to his lips. "I know my love, but I cannot risk losing you. We will travel as quickly as we can."

"It will still take much longer than if it was just the two of us. Perhaps when we are back in Illyria, we can obtain another horse so we all can ride." Kurt said snuggling into Blaine's warmth.

I confusion Blaine asked, "Why can we not ride once we have Merlin and Orion back?"

"Do you not think it will give her false hope?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt took his hand gently, smoothing his thumb over the back. "We both came on this quest hoping to find love and we did. Don't you think perhaps the princess had been hoping for the same? But we know that that will not happen for her, at least not with either of us. She does not have the same luxury; I just don't want to give her false hope."

Blaine kissed his cheek once more, "She seems like a smart girl; as long as we don't show any overt affection I am sure she will figure it out."

That said, they settled against the hard mountain to rest their over-weary bones before talking descending the mountain.

Two hours later, after doing no more than sitting, unable to sleep, Kurt roused his traveling companions. "We should move on," He said simply once they were both awake.

"But I am still ever so tired." Rachel yawned.

"I know princess, but the sun is already dawning and we need to make it as far from this place by nightfall as we can. Don not worry, we can ride once we are back in the woods."

It was a difficult task reaching the base of the mountain again. Rachel clung to Kurt's back as he slowly climbed down the mountain. Kurt followed Blaine's instructions as he shouted from below. He tried not to curse out loud the fact they did not ask Sebastian if there was an easier way to descend. Surely he had not carried an unconscious Rachel up the mountain the way Kurt and Blaine had entered.

As Kurt's feet hit solid ground again, it took all his strength to wait until Blaine removed Rachel from his back where she had latched herself, before he collapsed to the ground. He barely mustered the breath to whistle long and low before he closed his eyes.

Blaine trilled a whistles tune before scanning the area for movement. He could see the bone deep weariness in Kurt. Rachel sat trembling not too far away. He watched and waited. Pavarotti was the first to appear, calling as he dove towards his master and friend. He landed on Kurt's shoulder and began nipping at his ear. "I'm alright Pav, just tired," Kurt grumbled but a smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

Soon after, the sound of hooves could be heard in the distance. The horses ran through a break in the trees before cantering to a stop next to their masters. Blaine's eyes fell once more on Kurt's slumped form. "Princess Rachel, do you think you can ride on Orion by yourself? I do not think Prince Kurt slept at all and I am afraid he will fall off his horse if left there alone."

Rachel reigned in her disappointment before demurely answering, "I am sure I will be fine as long as he is gentle."

Blaine's smile lit up his face making Rachel's hear skip. "He can be as gentle as a kitten."

Blaine helped Rachel on Orion's back, where after trying to sit sidesaddle she finally straddled his back smoothing her skirt around her. He then moved over to Kurt and lifted him deftly onto the back of his horse. Steadying him with one hand, Blaine then mounted Merlin as well. Blaine trotted forward, grabbed Orion's reigns from Rachel, and after settling Kurt against his chest, led them along the stream back towards Illyria.

Silently they rode, Kurt sleeping against Blaine, for most of the morning. Blaine drove them as fast as possible wanting to make it out of the woods as soon as they could. He enjoyed the feel of Kurt resting against him as he slumbered but his heart ached to see him so exhausted. After a time he could hear Rachel begin to quietly whine as they put more and more distance between themselves and the mountain. However, he ignored it not wanting to stop until they absolutely had to .

By mid afternoon, Kurt began to stir. The first thing he became aware of was the dull ache invading his body. He soon felt the familiar movement of a horse, followed quickly by the press of a body against his back. He let his eyes flutter open. Trees rustled their leaves in the breeze around him. He saw Merlin's familiar head bobbing up and down in front of him strong hands guiding the reigns. He turned his head to see Blaine mounted in the saddle behind him being trailed by Rachel on Orion.

"What happened?" Kurt mumbled sleep still clogging his brain.

"You were exhausted; I didn't think it would be wise to have you ride alone. We are a good half days ride from the fortress, making fair time. Hopefully we will be passing into Illyria by the forth nightfall." Blaine told him his voice low, his breath tickling the small hairs on Kurt's neck.

Kurt reveled in the feel of Blaine's chest against his back for a moment before speaking. "We should stop for the night soon. You must be exhausted yourself," as an afterthought he added, "As I am sure the princess is as well. We should rest and eat so we can forge ahead tomorrow."

Both men chanced a glance back at Rachel, who not knowing she was being watched winced at her own aches. "You're right. Let us look for a suitable place to camp for the night," Blaine agreed.

It only took a few minutes for them to stumble upon a meadow encroaching on the back of the stream, sweet grass and blackberry bushes populated the area. With one last squeeze of Blaine's hand where it held Merlin's reigns, Kurt dismounted and hurried over to help Rachel off Orion's back. Being a little overzealous in the excitement to finally having one of her prince's full attention again, Rachel practically leapt from the horse. Kurt surprised by the unexpected exuberance stumbled back under her weight, causing them to fall in a pile on the ground. Rachel looked down into those impossible blue eyes, transfixed by their beauty but unseeing of the shock and wariness they showed. Just as she was, about to throw all propriety to the wind and kiss those full pink lips though, a booming laugh and strong arms drew her away, setting her back on her feet again.

"Are you quite alright Princess?" Blaine asked, a smile on his lips but not reaching his eyes. Rachel knew he must have been jealous and blushed profusely at being so caught in the moment she forgot herself.

"Yes, thank you." She demurred looking up at Prince Blaine through her lashes, hoping to convey she had not yet made up her mind.

Kurt having gotten to his feet, stood at a point, making the triangle complete. He spoke, his voice husky in the uncomfortable situation, "We will make camp here for the night. You two rest while I prepare us something to eat."

Rachel lay on one of the bedrolls, eyes closed but fighting off sleep. After what must have already been a full day, she was no closer to making a choice of which prince should receive her heart. She knew not just duty but what must be her own love story required her to love one of these men. As handsome and refined as they both were though and as flustered as they made her feel, she could not be sure this was what love felt like. So as she lay, she thought over the virtues of each handsome man, willing her heart to tell her what was right.

Kurt sent Pavarotti to hunt, and then prepared a small meal of fresh rabbit and berries along with some bread and cheese they happened upon at the fortress. As the meat roasted in the buried pit, he watched Blaine sleep, his face relaxed and so handsome. Kurt could hardly believe the man before him love him. He knew he should be devising a plan of action to implement upon their return to his castle, but he could not tear his eyes away nor could he stop imagining what ruling with Blaine by his side would be like.

They ate their meal in relative silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. The meal finished, Kurt sent the others to bed again, insisting he would keep the first watch. The wood was silent save for the babbling of the stream. Kurt sat finally taking full catalogue of his body. His muscles ached, but dully; nothing a decent sleep would not cure. The cut on his arm was fully healed, not even a scar marring the area. Otherwise, he just felt dirty. Over a week in the same clothes (save the shirt Blaine had given him on their first night together) not having the luxury of a proper bath since leaving the castle left Kurt eyeing the peaceful stream.

He glanced at his companions, both deep in sleep, and then made his decision. Kurt crept to the water's edge before quickly stripping down and sinking into the inviting water. He carried his clothes with him over to one of the boulders grateful for the opportunity to wash the accumulated grime off them as well. After cleaning them as best he could without soap, Kurt laid them out over the still sun-warmed rocks. The sun was just setting, dancing points of light across the water, as Kurt dunked himself completely and began to wash himself. Even without the oils and soaps he was used to, he had to admit this bath was one of the best he had ever enjoyed. He let the water roll across his skin taking dirt, sweat, and blood with it.

Rachel just couldn't get comfortable and stay that way. Rocks dug into her back and she felt exposed sleeping out in the open. She rolled over, eyes drifting open, intent of shutting them again in sleep, when movement caught her eye. There in the river, Kurt stood waist deep in the water. Beads glistened and rolled down his milky torso. The light of the setting sun danced around him and he looked so relaxed and at peace. Rachel allowed her eyes to rake down his smoothly muscled chest as her heart sped. Never before, had she seen a man in such a state of undress and she knew having spied his pants and shirt draped over the rocks that there was more yet to be seen. She wasn't sure thought if she wanted to see more, nevertheless, she couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as he ran his hands down his torso, smoothing over arms and muscles, clearly cleaning away any grime the water had yet to lap from his skin. Kurt's face looked content, even more so than it had in sleep as they rode. Rachel was mesmerized. Then Kurt's hand reached up running through his hair. His head was thrown back, revealing the long line of his neck. With the one thought of how gorgeous he looked, Rachel gasped.

A gasp broke Kurt from the contentment he felt as he washed the grim out of his hair. His eyes shot open and were met with the sight of Rachel watching him, wide eyed with her mouth agape. A yelp of surprise erupted from him before he could stop it, and his embarrassment doubled as Blaine bolted awake at the sound. Both pairs of eyes rested on him, Blaine's full of concern before roving down his chest and back up again.

The trio seemed frozen for a moment; shock, and embarrassment tantamount in their minds. Suddenly Kurt sat down in the water, intent of hiding himself from their scrutiny as words sprang from his lips, "I just wanted a bath. I thought you would stay asleep." A crimson blush rose up his neck out of the water and colored his face.

"Of course," Blaine croaked, still unable to look away from Kurt as he now huddled in the water.

"I am truly sorry," Rachel spoke barely above a whisper. "I had no idea…you startled me." Words seemed to babble out of her mouth as she too flushed. "I'll just leave you to it… sleep… I should try to go back to sleep." Rachel finally broke her gaze on Kurt' snow hidden body and rolled over facing the trees.

Kurt looked back over to Blaine, who was still standing where he had leapt up. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at him fondly. "Why don't you go back to sleep as well Prince Blaine." He told him pointedly. "I'll just finish up here and then sit the watch."

Blaine nodded again, visibly swallowing before returning, "Yes, of course. Would you like me to leave you the blanket for while your clothes dry?"

Kurt gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you that would be lovely."

With a nod, Blaine walked the blanket to the shore and laid it on a rock. He glanced over at Rachel, who was still shifting around on the bedroll awake. Blaine then gave a smile before wrapping himself in his cloak and returning to his bed.

Kurt stayed into the water until he was certain both had fallen asleep again. By the time he woke Blaine in the early morning hours to switch watch, he was fully dressed once more. Ready for at least a few hours sleep before they set off again, Kurt lazily kissed Blaine once before crawling in the bed roll and falling into a deep Blaine-filled sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry again for the wait, while I had a bit more free time on my hand I have been utterly exhausted. While things will not be slowing down here, I think it will be a little less tiring for me. PLEASE, if you are reading this and enjoying this let me know. Sometimes I feel like I am just writing this for myself, which would be fine… but I love to hear what people think. This is my first multi-chaptered fic where I haven't gotten at least one review on every chapter. It makes me kind of sad. Anyways… I hope you enjoy it. **

Three days the trio rode through the woods, never leaving the sight of the stream. Each morning Rachel would ride behind Blaine, and every afternoon, after a short break she would join Kurt on Merlin. The princes said that it was not to burden either of the horses more than necessary, but really, they were trying to keep a distance from her. This however didn't work, as Rachel was more confused than ever. After the awkward night of spying a naked, wet Kurt in the brook, Rachel welcomed the distance in her embarrassment. Having her arms tightly wound around Blaine, her mind wondered to future with him. Unfortunately, her mind did the same thing while wrapped around Kurt's waist as they rode. Rachel was more confused than ever, she could picture a life with either man but something just didn't fit.

The evening of their fourth days ride from the fortress was coming to a close, the sun was dipping in the sky and the trees began to thin out. Kurt urged them to push forward; he could almost feel his home pulling at his very bones. He passed two large oaks and they were finally out in the open once more. Kurt quickly disentangled Rachel's arms from their position around his waist and slid deftly from his saddle. A bubbling laugh erupted from him and he couldn't resist the urge to spin around taking in his surroundings.

Blaine watched the elation play across Kurt's features and had to tighten his grip in the saddle to keep himself from leaping from his horse, pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him soundly. Rachel watched on in bewildered amusement as the scene played out before her. She saw Blaine's smile grow and not for the first time marveled at their strong friendship.

Kurt turned a beaming face back to the pair. "Welcome to Illyria." he said with a regal bow. "Not only are we in my homeland, but I know where we are."

As they set up camp for the night, Kurt explained,"I wasn't sure which stream we were following. As it turned out this is the Delany River or rather one of its tributaries. Just over that hill lays the city of Amon; I traveled here with my father for the first time three years ago. Amon is where my stepmother is from. I know the way well. If we follow the roads in two weeks time my father will be greeting us into the castle." He studied the faces of his companions before continuing, neither looked too please with this estimate. "However, as the hawk flies," he added stroking Pavarotti's head where he had landed perching on Kurt's shoulder, " four days, we should be in my home in four days. That is if we can commission a horse for you, Princess Rachel."

Blaine could hardly hold in the cheer that wanted to escape at this. Instead his face broke into a heart shattering grin that left both Kurt and Rachel breathless. "Do you think it will be hard to find a horse for the princess?" Blaine finally asked around his smile.

"Well, considering that Amon breeds and trains most of the horses for the knights of the kingdom, I think it will be a fairly easy task," Kurt beamed.

Rachel blanched at this; she couldn't stop herself to maintain her regal air. "You expect me to ride a warhorse?" she exclaimed.

Kurt's eyes found hers; finally releasing Blaine's where they had wandered all but forgetting about the lady. "Not all of the horses are trained for battle princess. Merlin comes from here. He was trained to protect himself and his master like any great horse, but he is by no means a warhorse. They even trained the queens riding horse. Have no fear, even in my haste to return home, I would not endanger your life."

"Of course," Rachel demurred feeling her cheeks redden at the implication of her statement.

Once they were fed, they made to sleep. Kurt insisted that Blaine take the bedroll while he slept on the ground. In turn, Blaine urged Kurt to at least take the blanket saying they could each sleep under their cloaks.

The next day as they entered the bustling city of Amon, Kurt led the way. Blaine could see how much the citizens not only respected but also loved Kurt. Smiles and cheers accompanied them to the large house surrounded by several even larger buildings that were the stables. Horses speckled the fields surrounding the estate. As they approached the house, a large smiling man descended the steps to meet them.

"Prince Kurt, your father did not send word of your coming; how may I be of service to your majesty?"

"That is because neither of us knew I would have to the fortune offs passing through Amon." Kurt said sliding from his horse and moving to help Rachel down from Orion's back. "We are in need of a swift yet gentle horse for Princess Rachel of Navarre. We need to make haste to my father, and luck brought us straight to your doorstep. Can you help us? You know you will be more than fairly compensated."

The man's smile grew, "without a doubt, I think I have just the rights horse for her majesty. A beautiful mare, regal in presentation, with a gentle but fiery spirit. Come let me show you." the man began yelling orders in a gruff language none of the trio understood. Young men seemed to appear out of nowhere scrambling to do the man's bidding. Rachel and Blaine turned to Kurt in confusion as the action happened around them.

"Marinesh, the language of the horse masters. It has been passed down for generations. None but those trained by this elite group of horsemen know it." Kurt explained as a beautiful black horse was led before them.

The man was once again standing in front of them, the horse's bridle in his hands, "May I present to you Inara, as I said a fine horse."

Rachel slowly approached the noble beast, reaching forward with one hand. Inara, lowered her head to nuzzle the hand with her nose. A smile played on Rachel's lips, "She is absolutely beautiful."

A few minutes later, a fine saddle and fresh supplies were loaded on Inara's back, and Rachel was perched on the back of her own horse. Kurt assured Fil, the Horse Master, he would send payment as soon as they returned to his father. Fil waved the statement off and sent them on their way.

Inara was, indeed, a fast horse, keeping up well with no problem. The three raced across open fields the rest of the morning. As disappointed as Rachel was to not be wrapped around her princes, she thrilled at riding her new horse. It also let her mind rest from matters of her future and a marriage she knew she would soon face.

With the addition of the new horses, not to mention the luxury of each having their own bedroll and blanket once more, the journey seemed to speed by. At least once a day they happened upon a village, so they were no longer living off only what Pavarotti could catch. All this made the four days fly by.

The sun was slowly dipping in the west at the end of the fourth day. Rachel had been urging them to stop and rest, but Kurt ignored her. He was so focused he hadn't spoken in the last hour. After hearing Rachel complain one more time, Blaine spoke up. "Prince Kurt, perhaps we should stop for the night."

Blaine's voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. Kurt turned towards his companions, "No we are almost there." Just then, they rose to the top of the hill, Kurt's face was the picture of elation as he pointed. "There, there is Hummel, capital city of Illyria, my home."

Their destination in sight, all weariness was lost and they sped toward the castle in the distance. Trumpets began to sound as they neared the city walls. Shouts could be heard, spreading the news of their approach. The gates were flung open, but they did not slow their horses until the castle loomed in front of them. Standing on the steps stood King Burt, his wife and stepson by his side, a relieved smile on his face. Knights lined the steps, and Kurt noticed both William and Sue there as well.

They dismounted their horses, Kurt helping Rachel off Inara, and approached. Kurt bowed before his father, a gesture followed by Blaine and a curtsy from Rachel. "Father, I have returned from my quest as promised. Princess Rachel is safe once more."

King Burt's pride in his son shone clearly on his face. "You have done the kingdom well this day my son." His eyes drifted over to Blaine, but he raised no questions before adding. "Come let us feast and rejoice this joyous day."

Kurt bowed again, "With all due respect, your highness, but we are weary and wish to rest. If it pleases you, could we delay the festivities?"

Burt raised his voice to the surrounding people. "Let the news be spread that my son has returned, victorious in his quest!"

The guards and knights dispersed leaving only Kurt, his traveling companions and his family alone on the steps. They entered the castle and Kurt turned towards Finn, "Could you please make sure Rachel is attended to, I need to have a word with my father before I retire."

Finn nodded before extending his arm to the princess and leading her towards the west wing of the castle. Kurt watched them disappear around the corner before turning back to his father. He saw worry pass over Blaine's face as his eyes slid past him. Knowing others were listening, Kurt put on his most regal air. "Father, may I present to you Prince Blaine of Padua," Kurt noticed the surprise and hint of distrust pass through his father's eyes. "He was instrumental in the rescue of the Princess and without him, I surely would have broken my promise of returning to you. There is much still I need to relay of our adventures, but exhaustion prevents me from doing so at this time. If it pleases your highness, I request a private audience with you, in the morning once my body has had time to recover from this journey."

With bated breath the couple waited to hear what King Burt would say. "Prince Blaine," he began, "I am honored to meet you, and if what my son says is true, I owe you a debt of gratitude for his safe return. You are most welcome in Illyria." The king then turned to his son, where his eyes softened. "Go my son and rest, you have done well. Any matters that need my attention can surely wait until morning."

The king tried to order servants to attend to Blaine but Kurt insisted the task lay on himself, claiming it was little repayment for his own life. Meaning, the two were soon traveling the passages of the castles alone. Kurt led Blaine to his wing of the castle, they entered a finely decorated room, with all the trappings one could need. Blaine turned to him a questioning smile on his face. This is the guest chamber, or well one of them, my room is just next door. In fact when I was small this was my nurse maid's room." Kurt pulled aside a tapestry revealing a plain wooden door. With a flourish, the door was opened to reveal a lavishly decorated room. Everything was silvers and blues, reminding Blaine of the water of a brook at twilight, and of Kurt's eyes. He couldn't help but smile at how much this room reminded him of Kurt.

Kurt cupped his face, bringing him close. As he spoke his lips lightly brushed Blaine's making both their hearts race. For so long they had to keep their distance, but now safely hidden in Kurt's room, there was no need. "Tonight we will rest, and tomorrow we will go to my father and tell him everything." Kurt couldn't help but steal a kiss before he continued. "Then we will enact our plan, soon… soon we can begin our life together… soon we can do this without fear." He then let his lips graze lightly once more against Blaine's before kissing him soundly.

It took all of Kurt's strength to pull away, eliciting a small groan of displeasure from Blaine. "But first we should wash up and sleep."

The thought of a hot bath and a proper bed was the only thing that could have pulled Blaine away from Kurt at that moment. However, as nice as kissing Kurt was, Blaine's muscles ached and he knew he smelled of smoke, horses, and dirt. Blaine blushed as he stepped back from Kurt so he could call attendants to draw them baths. Kurt also ordered (though coming from him they seemed more like kind requests) fresh clothes to be brought for Blaine. Before they parted however, Kurt handed Blaine one of his own nightshirt for him to wear.

Kurt sank into the warm water of his bath. He had thought the brook was nice, but the water and oils helped to relax his muscles in a way that the stream never could have. He meticulously cleaned himself, trying not to think of Blaine on the other side of the once again hidden door doing the same. Kurt stayed in the water until it cooled completely. After dressing in his nightshirt, he slipped under the tapestry and rapped lightly on the door. Almost instantly, it was flung open revealing a freshly washed Blaine with a smile on his face.

"I was just about to knock so I could bid you good night." Blaine said with a smile.

"Latch your door," Kurt told him a serious look in his eye. Blaine wondered if perhaps he had heard of someone wanting to hurt him. He did as he was told worried about what this could mean. As soon as he returned to asked, Kurt pulled him into his room. He left him only momentarily to lock his door as well. Thoroughly confused, Blaine was just about to ask Kurt what was wrong, when a finger was placed gently on his lips.

Kurt blushed looking down as he spoke. "I just want to be close to you. We have had to be so distant pretty much since we confessed our love… and I know that, they will have to stay that way until our plan is complete… I just… can you stay here… with me… I just want to hold you."

The shy, ineloquent way Kurt rambled made Blaine's heart swell in his chest and fall in love with him even more. Without speaking, Blaine took his hand and led him over to the luxurious bed. Together they climb in, wrapped their arms around each other and lay contented, sharing occasional kisses. Like this they fell into a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Kurt was the first to wake, feeling the suns light dancing over his face from the still open curtains. It took him a moment to remember falling asleep in Blaine's arms. He snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body pressed against his before extracting himself to prepare for the day. Once he was dressed, he kissed Blaine awake. Kurt left him getting dressed in his own room, with a reminder to make his bed look slept in before calling for breakfast. Kurt planned on talking to his father over his own meal before Blaine would join them to elaborate on their plan.

It seemed King Burt knew that whatever had transpired on the quest Kurt wanted to talk about it alone; the chamber was empty apart from the two of them. The table was laid with any imaginable treat Kurt could think of, and his mouth watered at the sight of food that did not consist of rabbit meat, dried fruit, or stale bread. After Kurt filled his plate, his father broke the silence.

"There is something on your mind, and I have been patient, waiting until you were rested… but I'm getting worried here kid." Burt spoke quietly but firmly.

"I know," Kurt sighed. He took the time to eat a bite of egg, gathering his thoughts, trying to figure out where to begin. His father kept an expectant eye on him, waiting for him to speak. "I went on this quest, not just for the honor of the kingdom, but I also for my own selfish reasons. I thought if I would find true love…"

Kurt let the thought hang in the air for a minute. The king for his part, nodded a knowing glint in his eye.

"And I did find it… true love… I am in love dad." Kurt watched his father's face break into a proud smile.

"The princess?" Burt asked hopefully.

"No, not the princess." Kurt said slowly. He took a steadying breath before continuing, trying to ignore the confused look on his father's face. "I'm in love with… Prince Blaine. And he loves me too. I don't know how to explain it, all I know is that I love him and it is true. I never found much interest in girls, I thought it was just because I had not found love yet; and I guess that is partially true. I think I was always attracted to men, but after meeting Blaine, I can't deny it."

King Burt sat in silence, his brow furrowed. Kurt just watched his father, anxiously. The king had always seemed fair and accepting, but what if this was beyond his limits, what if he could not accept his son. Slowly Burt turned to look at his son, tears glistening in his eyes. "You're in love?" he asked his voice breaking. Kurt nodded, his voice lost, his throat tight with anxiety. "My son, I have never been more proud or happier for you than in this moment. I can't say I am not a little confused by the whole thing, but I am happy for you none the less."

Kurt told him of his adventure from leaving the castle, to meeting Blaine, to confessing his love when he thought he was surely dead. Burt listened with rapt amazement. He was just about to explain about meeting Sebastian when a knock sounded at the door. King Burt called for the knocker to enter, and Blaine sheepishly stuck his head around the door. Burt was on his feet in an instant, pulling Blaine into an unexpected hug, causing him to chuckle in embarrassment.

"You are most welcome here my son," Burt told him, leading Blaine to the table. "I must get to know you, if you are to marry my son." The smile on Blaine's face could have lit the whole kingdom on the darkest night.

The jovial mood was dampened as they explained about Padua's involvement in the kidnapping. King Burt listened quietly to their plan, and set them into motion as soon as they were finished. They would be leaving for Navarre in three days.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for multiple notices if you got them, I stupidly forgot to edit before posting. **

Immediately after meeting with King Burt, messengers were sent to both Padua and Navarre announcing the rescue of the princess Rachel. Blaine hoped that the message was vague enough not to raise suspicion from his parents. They thought about including the impending nuptial of Prince Blaine, but did not want to deceive Kind Hiram.

The three days before the departure of the royals was spent in planning. Kurt and Blaine sat with King Burt and William finalizing every detail they could think of. The story Sebastian told them was repeated innumerable times, before everyone knew it to the finest point. William combed through the history books, finding precedent for their actions. While it was easy to find incidences like the kidnapping of a princess, no mention of two men marrying, let alone ruling together was made throughout written history. This did not discourage the couple, instead it renewed their determination to make Illyria a safe haven for those like them.

Their nights were spent entwined together on Kurt's bed. If King Burt knew this was how they slept, he made no mention of it. Kurt was pleasantly surprised who well his father was taking the news of his attraction and love. He feared King Burt while supporting him, might not really approve, but the happy looks he sent them spoke otherwise. Though no one aside from Burt and William knew of their love, many noted the change over the king. While always a kind man, his smiles were easier to come by and his mood seemed light.

With the days intent on planning, and their nights focused on each other, neither man saw Princess Rachel until they prepared to depart for her kingdom. They cordially helped her into the coach that would carry her, Queen Carole, King Burt and William to Navarre, but she averted her gaze from their kind faces.

Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Lady Sue rode alongside the coach as they traversed the countryside between the two castles. The sun was starting to set and they were searching for a suitable place to stop when Finn pulled his horse up beside Kurt's. He spoke low, keeping the conversation solely between the brothers. "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

Kurt smiled at his brother, "You already have, but feel free to ask away."

Finn glanced nervously to the coach, "Are you planning on marrying the Princess Rachel?"

Kurt eyed him for a moment, pondering whether he should be truthful with his brother just yet. He truly wanted to, but they were out in the open and he couldn't take the risk. "I plan on marrying within the week," he said instead with a smile. He was so caught up in picturing marrying Blaine, he didn't see the disappointment shining in Finn's eyes.

Night was upon them, the princess and queen were sleeping in the coach, while the rest were scattered around the area sleeping. Kurt however couldn't find solace in sleep. His mind would not still and his arms ached to be filled with Blaine. He knew he needed to rest, tomorrow they would be arriving in Navarre, with luck so would the King and Queen of Padua. A rustling to his left, made him turn to see Blaine quietly making his way towards him. As if on silent command, Kurt stood and walked into the trees nearby.

Blaine reached him in seconds, bringing him into a searing kiss. "I know you have been no more than ten feet away all day… but I missed you." He said once he pulled away, stroking Kurt's cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I know, but after tomorrow we can be together, we can be open with our love… then we can marry and no one can separate us again." Kurt whispered tangling his fingers into the curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

The drank each other in, feeling more rested in each other's presence than a full night's sleep would do. So they sat at the base of a tree, twinned together, talking and exchanging kisses as the moon drifted across the sky. When night threatened to end, they finally made their way back to their bedrolls to catch a few moments of sleep.

Late morning the group entered the kingdom of Navarre and soon began to approach the King's castle. Citizens lined the streets cheering their princess' safe return. Rachel for her part, leaned out the windo of the coach, waving and blowing kisses to her subjects. It was the first time Kurt or Blaine saw true joy from her.

As the castle drew nearer, Kurt surveyed the steps. King Hiram stood in the center, a darker skinned man to his right. Kurt assumed this was his advisor, King Burt had explained the man was Leroy and had been with the king since boyhood. A few steps down, wearing looks of covert disdain, none other than Blaine's parents stood. It was impossible to misconstrue who they were, Kurt could see pieces of Blaine in each of them. A taller man stood even lower, his arm around a beautiful red head; Prince Cooper, Blaine's brother and the next in line for the throne. Beside him stood an older man, his grey hair and build shining in the sun, Sir Dalton.

When the coach stopped, on cue, Blaine and Kurt dismounted in tandem and together helped Rachel down. Each took an arm and led her back to her father. Throwing all propriety out the window, Hiram rushed to his daughter taking her in his arms. After a moment, the three royal families and their advisors entered the castle. Kurt and Blaine separated for the first time since meeting. They were only on opposite sides of the room, but they felt worlds apart; Kurt standing with his accepting family, Blaine with his cold power hungry family.

King Hiram sat in his throne and took in the sight before him. Never before had these three rulers been in the same room together. It felt as if something momentous was going to happen. He couldn't help but wonder which of these two men wanted to marry his daughter. Which kingdom would he forever be linked with? "Welcome to Navarre," he finally said, "which of you do I owe thanks for my daughter's return?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, now was the time. They strode forward, meeting in front of the king. "Both of us, your highness. We worked together to rescue the princess." Kurt announced.

Blaine saw his father stiffen at the words, bracing himself he continued. "But before you give us thanks, I must first offer my sincerest apologies. If it were not for my father, she would not have needed rescuing." On cue, a delegation of Burt's knights entered the room stopping all movement from within. Blaine looked to his father once more. "My parents along with Sir Dalton arranged her kidnapping in hopes you would give her to me in marriage securing a link between our kingdoms."

King Hiram stood sharply from his seat. "This is an outrage."

"Please sir," Kurt stated taking a step forward, "This plot was uncovered just before we found the princess."

"I suppose you wish to marry her then Prince Kurt?" King Hiram asked still clearly enraged.

"No sir, I do not." Kurt stated, murmurs erupting around the room.

Hiram turned to Blaine, "Surely you don't expect her hand, after what you just told me."

"No your highness I do not, my heart does not belong to the Princess Rachel. I merely wanted to return your daughter to you and see that justice is done." The room when utterly silent.

"Justice?" Hiram whispered, and the word echoed from the King of Padua as well.

Blaine straighten his back once more. "We have spoken to King Burt about this matter, we propose that you spare their lives, but make them abdicate their thrones. My brother and I had no knowledge of this plot, let him rule in their stead."

Blaine's father began to object, but Kurt spoke over him, "If they refuse to give up their rule and titles, leaving the region completely; Illyria will wage war against them. Our knights are brave, strong and many. We will win, and their kingdom will be ours. Either way, Padua will have new rulers."

"How can you believe this is true?" Sir Dalton exclaimed, turning all eyes to him. "All we have is their word, where is the proof?"

Kurt turned to the man; his face and voice transformed from regal to icy in a second. "How did you know to send Prince Blaine?"

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"How did you know to send Prince Blaine to the princess' rescue?" Kurt asked again.

"A messenger came bearing the news." Sir Dalton replied standing up to his full height in challenge.

Kurt stood firm in his questioning, "From whom did the messenger come from?"

Sir Dalton stood stumped for a moment; Kurt could see him trying to think of an answer to save them. "King Hiram I presume." He chanced.

"I sent no messenger to Padua; the thought never even crossed my mind." King Hiram interjected.

"The messenger came from your own agents, instructed to let you know if King Hiram sought help from anyone other than Padua. I can regal you with the whole story Sir Sebastian related if you would wish."

"I have heard enough." King Hiram's voice cut through the room. "It is clear to me what happened now. After my refusal to arrange a marriage between my daughter and Prince Blaine, you decided to take matters into your own hands. However, this misguided ridiculous form of matchmaking, I perceive as an act of war. Either abdicate your thrones and leave the area immediately or I will back Illyria in war against you. We may have no knights here in Navarre, but we have plenty of money and resources to keep Illyria's men in shape to end your kingdom."

The room stared at the King and Queen of Padua along with Sir Dalton in silence awaiting their reply. However it was Cooper that spoke. "I have stood by and watch you do many thing that I have not agreed with, but this has gone too far. If you do not step down, I will join with Navarre and Illyria with all that would follow me, to make sure your reign ends."

The three without word stormed out of the room, not even a second later King Burt commanded the knights, "Follow them, make sure they end up far away from here."

Once the knights exited, King Burt turned to Prince Cooper. "Your words have shown you worth to rule, however, before I can endorse your coronation, I must ask you a few questions."

Cooper for his part looked confused, this was not standard, there was no reason for a King from another country should mettle in the affairs of his kingdom. "I would gladly accept your endorsement," he finally said, "you may ask anything you wish. I would be happy to have an alliance with Illyria."

"That has yet to be seen," King Burt stated, "however, if your answers satisfy, there is a distinct possibility we shall become allies. What do you think marriages should be based on? Love? Money? Friendship? Power?"

Cooper smiled looking over at Annabelle, "I believe love and friendship should be the basis of any marriage. While my father does not believe in love, I know it to be true. No one should be forced to marry anyone they do not wish for whatever reason."

"Do you believe there is a reason two people in love should not be married?" Burt asked sternly again.

Cooper pondered the question, as Kurt and Blaine both held their breath in anticipation. "As long as they are not bonded to anyone else, I can think of no reason two in love should not be wed. If their love is true and they are free to give it, they should be happy."

Burt nodded, "One last question, would your opinions change depending on the people involved?"

A laugh erupted from Cooper and his face broke out in a grin, "As long as it is not my wife, then no, but that is for my own selfish love-struck reasons."

Burt finally smiled at the young man, "Very well, I will gladly see you rule over Padua and you may count Illyria as a friend."

King Hiram seemed to survey and take in Prince Cooper before he spoke. "You have a different air about you than your father," his eyes shifted to Princess Blaine, "both of you. I believe our kingdoms can reach an alliance as well."

Cooper then shocked everyone; he bowed first to King Burt then to King Hiram, "In my reign I will strive to rule by your example, not that set by my father. I humbly accept your offers of friendship and will do all with in my power to help it flourish."

Kurt stole a glance to Blaine when he received a smile he stepped forward. It was now or never. "Prince Cooper, there is a matter that requires your attention." When Cooper's attention was entirely on him, Kurt continued. "I revealed earlier that I do not seek Princess Rachel's hand in marriage. In truth my heart belongs to another. Under normal circumstance, etiquette requires I ask their parent's for their hand in marriage. But for us circumstances are not what you might call normal." Cooper's brows were furrowed with the unspoken question, and in that moment he looked more like Blaine than Kurt could have imagined. A glance at Blaine over Cooper's shoulder spurred Kurt on, his loving hopeful face open for the room to see if they would just look. "I am in love with Prince Blaine, and he loves me. We already have my father's blessing, now we seek yours."

Cooper spun to face his brother, "Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine's heart thudded in his chest, he couldn't tell what Cooper was thinking or feeling, he couldn't read the look on his face. He could only nod, willing Cooper to speak clearly.

"Is it true, do you love this man?" Cooper asked, eyes darting over Blaine's face.

"I do, and I wish to marry him." Blaine told him plainly.

The smile that broke out on Cooper's face was one of the best things either Kurt or Blaine had seen. Tears glistened in his blue eyes as he almost whispered. "You have found love. For so long I feared father would push you into a loveless marriage, that you would never feel the unmitigated joy love can bring you. I happily give my blessing to this union, if it is what you wish."

Forgetting the formal setting, forgetting everything but the words falling from Cooper's lips, Kurt and Blaine rushed to each other's arms, kissing and laughing, unmindful to the eye upon them or the happy tears cascading down their cheeks. They were lost in joy and the feel of each other, until a voice cleared reminding them of where they were. They looked up to see King Hiram looking at them gravely.

"I congratulate you both on your impending nuptials, and my commend you on your courage. Not many would so readily challenge precedent in such a way, I find it… inspiring." He said, his face unchanging.

King Burt broke through the air, reminding him they still had plans to enact. "My family and I must be off then, we have many preparations to attend to. The wedding will take place in five days in our castle, please join us then." It felt like Kurt was about to be ripped apart, knowing he was going to have to leave Blaine behind.

He barely heard King Hiram speaking, "I humbly offer our castle to you Princes Cooper and Blaine as accommodations before we make our way to Illyria."

"I would like to stay too," Finn interrupted, "Planning such celebrations is not my strong suit, if it please you father, let me stay and accompany our guest to our kingdom."

Burt nodded and once again took his leave. Once he and the queen were out the door, Blaine excused himself under the pretense of seeing his fiancé off.

They were alone in the corridor, leading to the front gate. "I don't want you to go." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck.

"I don't want to go either, but we knew if all went well this would happen." Kurt cooed kissing Blaine's head lightly.

"Five days, I don't know if I can stand it." Blaine murmured, clinging tighter to Kurt.

Kurt eased him back so they could look into each other's eyes. "It will be hard, and I don't know if I will sleep a wink… but when I see you again, we will be getting married and then we will never have to be apart again. I love you, and my heart will always be with you."

Their kiss was long and slow, as if they could will it to last forever. Only when King Burt returned insisting they had to leave immediately, did they part.

**AN: Only one more chapter. Please let me know what you think. Please. **


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they were in their carriage, messengers were sent out across the land proclaiming the upcoming nuptials of Prince Kurt to Prince Blaine of Padua. All citizens of the kingdoms of Illyria, Padua and Navarre were invited to attend. Kurt was already busy sending out orders for the preparations to be made. Carpenters, tailors, florists, candle makers, jewelers, chefs, and bakers were alerted to the duties and specifications the royal event required. The hectic pace messages were sent out almost made the ache being away, truly away from Blaine, almost bearable; but once a lull in activity came, it hit him in full force.

Returning to Illyria didn't do much to help. While Kurt was busy overseeing all the arrangements personally, his thoughts still drifted to the man with whom he had planned it all: Blaine. The nights were a slow torture; Kurt's bed now smelled of Blaine and being surrounded by his scent but having no body to hold intensified the separation. He slept so little his first night back, King Burt ordered him to drink a calming tea laced with herbs to help him sleep every night thereafter.

In Padua, Blaine was fairing worse, he did not have the distraction of planning, and overseeing to occupy his mind; rather his days were spent in leisure resulting in him sitting in the gardens thinking of Kurt. He forced himself on the second day of their separation to finish the flute he started making on his quest. Distractions came in the form of Cooper and Annabelle though, and with a twinge in his heart he was allowed to wax poetical about meeting and falling in love with Kurt.

Blaine only caught glimpses of Rachel during this time. He wanted to talk to her and apologize for any hurt she may have felt from their rejection of her, but never found the opportunity. He did catch sight of her in the distance strolling along with Finn.

The night before they were set to depart for Illyria a knock came to Blaine's chamber door. He had been laing on his back thinking of Kurt and playing a haphazard tune on his newly finished flute. The knock startled him, sending a jarring note flying from the instrument.

Blaine quickly righted himself and made his way to the door. He expected to see a servant or perhaps Cooper. What he didn't expect to see was King Hiram himself standing in the doorway. "Your Highness, please come in," Blaine exclaimed after a moment of shock.

More shocking still was King Hiram closing the door behind him once he entered. Blaine shifter awkwardly on his feet, he knew that King Hiram was nothing like his father, but he felt uneasy in the man's presence nevertheless.

For his own part, Hiram looked just as awkward as he spoke, "Prince Blaine, I wanted a moment of your time before it was too late to speak in private." Blaine just nodded unsure of what to say. "I want to commend you again on your courage for… well for you and Kurt. Not many would risk as much as you did to be together."

Blaine felt as if he was confessing when he began to speak. "I wouldn't have done if it was not for Kurt. I was raised to believe duty came first. At first I believed him to be a knight and I even asked him to follow me here once I married the princess as my duty required. Only Kurt's refusal and my parents own treachery gave me the courage to follow my heart. I'm sorry to say I would have deceived you and your daughter if Kurt were only by my side."

Blaine hung his head in shame, looking up only when he felt a hands land on his shoulders. He looked up to find King Hiram's deep brown eyes searching his. "Do not dwell on what might have been. The fact of the matter is you and Kurt have done what no one has had the courage to do… stand up for those who love just a little differently. You have and will continue to inspire people. Generations from now stories will be told about the two young princes who sought to save a beautiful princess only to find love and save so many others from a loveless life or a life lived in secret." King Hiram lowered his hands and turned his back on Blaine. "I only wish I had the courage to stand up and do the right thing when I had the chance."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone, fighting the urge to reach out to the man in front of him. ''King Hiram voice sounded choked as he answered. "When I was fifteen I met the love of my life and have been hiding him from the world ever since." Blaine couldn't contain the noise of shock that flew from his mouth. Staring out the window, Hiram related the story of meeting a younger Leroy and falling in love, only to be forced to marry a princess from another kingdom as his father commanded. "My father never knew about Leroy and me, so he was appointed my advisor. Rachel's mother was a kind woman, but I felt nothing for her. When she died giving birth to Rachel, I grieved for the loss of the mother she would never have, not my wife. That is why I refused to arrange a marriage for my daughter." Hiram's voice trailed off.

"You could marry now." Blaine couldn't help but suggest.

"Maybe one day, for now, this is your time. I will not take away from that. However, one day…: Hiram laid a hand again on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you for your bravery; you and Kurt will make worthy kings." With that, he took his leave.

Kurt was pacing in his chamber he knew Blaine would be arriving to the castle any minute and he just wanted to see him again. The wedding was set for the following day and it seemed too long a time to wait to see his love. Kurt jumped when he heard a horn blow announcing the arrival of the neighboring royals. He rushed to the door only to be stopped by his father standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hold on now Kurt, where do you think you are going?" the king laughed at his oldest son.

"Blaine's here and I just want to see him." Kurt let out in a rush.

"I know, but I am afraid that is not possible. Tradition dictated that you are not allowed to see your betroved until the wedding."

"Dad, we have already broken plenty of traditions already. Can I not just have five minutes with the man I love?" Kurt practically begged.

Burt shook his head, "It is those broken traditions that make it all the more important that you maintain this one. The people relish in tradition, imagine their disappointment if they found out." There it was, the one thought Kurt hadn't allowed himself to think about: his peoples' reactions to him marrying Blaine.

Kurt steeled himself before he asked, "And how have the people reacted to the other broken traditions?"

Burt laid a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder, relaxing him almost instantly. "The people love you son, and while there have been a few grumblings about you marrying another Prince, by in large the reception has been fantastic. The city has been filling up with well wishers since the announcements began."

Soon after Burt left to formally welcome their royal guests, leaving Kurt alone in his room. If he thought he could sneak out to see Blaine he was wrong; Lady Sue was stationed right outside his door.

Neither Prince slept well that night; the anticipation for the morning proving too much for them. As the sun peaked over the horizon, the thought of seeing each other again and begin married rejuvenated them both.

Blaine was pacing the chamber he had been led to the previous day after arriving in Illyria. The minutes were slipping by until he could finally see his Kurt again. He was dressed immaculately in his wedding attire; a white coat with golden accents, white pants and cape. He wore knee high boots of black shined to perfection. A red sash stood out at it crossed his chest; red for Padua, his homeland but soon no longer his kingdom. He knew Kurt would be dressed the same only his sash, blue for Illyria, would be different.

Blaine nearly jumped from his skin when the chamber door opened. He swung around hoping it would be an attendant announcing it was time for the ceremony to begin. However, it was his brother. Cooper strode over to Blaine and brought him into a tight embrace. "I am going to miss you little brother," he declared.

"I will miss you too." Blaine told him honestly. "After all our travels, Kurt and I want to stay here and enjoy just being together, but soon we will travel to Padua and visit. I am truly sorry I will miss your coronation."

"Well if you are waiting until you are ready to leave your lavish bedchamber and travel in open country… I will see you in a few years." Cooper chuckled making Blaine blush. "Padua will be safe im my hands, enjoy this time with your love. I understand the thrill of just being with the one you love, I can't imagine how much greater it must be for you, never thinking you could have this."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at his brother, but before he could express any of the emotions he was feeling and attendant did rush into the room announcing it was time for the ceremony to start.

Moments before Kurt was in a similar position; pacing to rid himself of the anticipation he felt. Finn strode into the room off the courtyard; Kurt had been ushered to wait for the appointed time. Having not seen his brother since leaving Navarre, Kurt asked, "How was your stay in King Hiram's kingdom?"

Finn smiled bashfully, "Wonderful, but I will have to regale you with it later. Now, it is time for you to get married."

The crowd waited surveying their surroundings. The large round courtyard was filled to bursting with people wanting to see the two princes wed. Chairs sat circling a raise, white platform, bisected by two aisles. The chairs were filled, all but a few in the front row, reserved for the royals. Citizens even crowed into the back standing shoulder to shoulder with the hope to catch a glimpse of the princes. Children sat on their fathers shoulders, while the crowed murmured in anticipation for the royal event. Music played, filling the space with noise. A trumpet fanfare silenced the space; even the smallest of children knew what was to happen and quieted. The musicians began to play the Navarre Royal March and three figures began to walk down one of the aisles to their seats. King Hiram walked with Leroy on one side and Princess Rachel on his arm. As they sat, the music shifted to the Padua National March, from the same aisle Prince Cooper led Princess Annabelle to their seats. The people shifted their gaze once more, as the Illyrian King's March was played. From the opposite aisle, King Burt strode with Queen Carole on his arm. Prince Finn followed, his head held high, and carrying himself with as much grace as his large body would allow.

Once they were seated, a small man walked to the base of the platform and stood between the two aisles. Violins began to play softly, the large doors, who no one had really notice begin closed, opened with a pop and the crowds breath caught as they finally caught sight of the two princes. They walked from opposite aisles, and once their eyes met, they never left the other. Small smiles were replaced by giant loving grins. Their love was easy to see; even the few skeptics in the crowd could not deny what they saw there.

With great difficulty, Kurt and Blaine resisted the urge to run into each other's arms. As they ascended the steps to the top of the platform, it was with great difficulty they only took each other's hands. Neither really listened to the words being spoken to the crowd, their thoughts were lost in the other. Not until the man directed his words to them did they pay heed. They spoke their vows to each other with their whole hearts, promising to love one another for eternity.

Hearing the words spoken by the princes, a few were shocked; even more were brought to tears. The vows spoken were not the traditional vows royals usually used; there was no talk to kingdoms, or ruling as one for the betterment of their people. Their vows harkened more to those used in meadow ceremonies they regularly attended for friends and family. Never before had they witnessed love professed so openly.

Neither prince could keep their tears at bay as they slipped the ring on their fingers. Never again would they ever truly be apart. It seemed like no time that the man was speaking the words they so longed to hear. "I know pronounce you linked together in marriage, husbands. You may now kiss."

A few giggles escaped the crowd as they almost leapt towards each other, their passions finally free to be unleashed. As their lips met, everything seemed right in the world. Kurt and Blaine lost themselves in the moment, oblivious to the crowd around them, hands found faces, tears of joy were swept away as the kissed with love, and hope flowing between the two. A throat clearing interrupted them and they turned to see King Burt standing on the alter between them, a knight on either side behind them.

"Princes you were both born, yet no crowns sit on your heads. This marriage is not one of politics but of love. Prince Kurt, you are my son, my heir, not only in blood, but you are the oldest Prince of our kingdom. You have worn your crown of prince hood since your birth, I now crown you Prince Kurt, heir to my throne." He placed an intricate crown on Kurt's head, larger than any previously to have sat there. Burt was now officially naming him next in line, no debate could be sparked now of which prince would rule in his stead.

"Prince Blaine, you were born in a distant kingdom, youngest of your house. A crown has rested on your head since you were born, but you were never meant to rule Padua. Your place is here in this kingdom, by my son's side. I now crown you, Prince Blaine of Illyria, heir to my thrown." An identical crown was placed on Blaine's head. If anyone had any doubts what Blaine's role would be in the kingdom it was clear now. He would rule by Kurt's side, kings both, neither superior to the other, equals in all they do.

Burt turned his attention to the crowd. "Prince Kurt and Prince Blaine have together accepted the responsibility of rule over Illyria and vowed to serve all its people. It is my will that they shall rule in my stead when death or age calls me to no longer serve you. I have spoken and so it shall be."

Cheers erupted throughout the courtyard. Burt invited all in attendance to join them for feasting and celebration in the large ballroom and its adjoining courtyard. As the celebrations continued the rest of the day into the night, no one approached the two princes; they could see it would be no use. As they dance, ate, drank, sang; nothing mattered outside of the pair. They were oblivious to anything outside of themselves. Yes, they were princes and had a duty to their kingdom; but no one could fault them for being lost in their love for the other.

King Hiram's words rang true, Kurt and Blaine's story was told near and far for years. Over the ages perhaps things became distorted, fantasized; but the basic story remained the same. While neither found love with the Princess Rachel, they helped her find it, unbeknownst to them. A few months after the celebrated wedding of the princes, it was announced Princess Rachel was to be wed… to Prince Finn. The three largest kingdoms of the land were then all united by marriage.

As time went by the only concern the people of Illyria had to having two princes rule, and the youngest Prince wed to Navarre, was an heir. Neither Kurt nor Blaine would think of breaking their wedding vows to supply the kingdom with an heir, so they knew not what to do. Until one day, a strange thing happened. No one knows where the two babies came from, just that they appeared one day at the castle gate. The Princes immediately announced they would raise them as their own. As the years went by many made speculations of their origins, for you see the resemblance was uncanny. The girl as she aged, was short but lithe her black curly hair contrasted strikingly with her pale skin and blue eyes the exact same shade as Prince Kurt's The boy was tall and broad, his chestnut hair a perfect match to his honey colored eyes. Many believed they were magically the children of both men, perhaps forged by their very love, or ancient elfin magic. Whatever their origin, it was clear to all they were the true heir of the kingdom.

Generations have passed, and none are now around to have witnessed even their children's rise to power, but still their story lives on; two princes who went on a quest and found love, changing the course of history.

**AN: And there it is… please let me know what you think. Things may be silent from my end for a while I am changing how I do things. After not completing, See What I am Saying, I feel awful. I think that may be why my readership has gone down so much. So to keep that from happening again, I am now going to complete all my writing before I post even one chapter. I already have a new story being written in my brain, I just have to get it out. So hopefully soon I will be publishing again, (if I can just get time to sit down and write). If anyone wants to be my beta, so I can know how well the story flows just message me. Until then, let me know what you thought. **


End file.
